Alongside Wallace
by Lioness1
Summary: A young girl decides to help her hero William Wallace in the fight against the English. FINAL chapter up! Story done! PLEAZ TELL ME WHAT U THINK!
1. Default Chapter

Alongside Wallace  
  
  
  
Never had I felt so strongly for something as I did freedom. My father, dead from a soldiers beating; my mother, raped by an English noble, both lost forever to me. Hate enwrapped its wings around me and caused my eyes to burn when the word 'Long Shanks' was mentioned. In a way I was lost to anger, in no hope of recovering. My only thoughts were of treason to my so called 'king', and revenge. I had witnessed the horror of my village burning throughout the moonlit night, of my people suffering at the hands of a coward who never showed his face.  
  
What gave me hope was the stories of William Wallace, and his triumph against the English, in one single battle. He at the time was gathering recruits from every village, enlisting the men, yet not willing to take on anyone less than fourteen. When he came to my ruined village just days after the English raid, I got to see the man that was supposedly seven feet tall. He rode high on his brown mare, his Scottish men following behind. I, dressed in a dirty skirt and a shear shirt, with mud on my face, stood to the side of the his 'army', which was nothing more than 30 men. I straightened my back and peered at him with utmost respect, my blue eyes shining with pride for having seen him up close. He slowed his horse down when he was but seven feet from me, and looked at each and every worn face in the village. He turned to his left and peered down at me, and suddenly I felt shy and small. He smiled, and gave me a quick wink before continuing down the main dirt street. My heart raced, William Wallace had just winked at me! A sense of peace immediately seeped through my body, and I smiled. His face had told nothing but courage and loss, and his eyes glistened with a sense of hope for our people. Now he had ridden to the top of the village, and turned his horse around.  
  
In a loud, booming voice that riveted in my chest, he shouted, "What I see before me, I see all over Scotland. Your loss is not forgotten, and I grieve for you all". He took a breath, gazing through the crowd of men and women that had gathered. "I ask you, brothers, to join with me, to defeat this foe that dares try to take away our freedom. Now is the time to strike, to show them that we our Scottish, and we will protect our home! Will you help me, slay this evil that takes over our lives? Rapes our women? Kills our sons? I beg you to take no more, to stand up for your god given right to live!"  
  
His speech, his tone, his hatred that burned, all played key factors in making me realize what I needed to do. I wanted to help; to slay the evil Long Shanks, and take back my home. Immediately I knew it was my purpose in life. I didn't care what the cost, all I knew was that William Wallace and I shared the same dream, and if he could do it, so could I. I was not stupid, though, and knew that he would never let a girl join in his ranks. It was unheard of, and even a warrior like Wallace would be opposed to such a thought. But no one could rule my life, and I vowed then and there that I would do whatever it took to help Wallace defeat the English. Whatever it took.  
  
  
  
As Wallace and his men helped us rebuild our village, all the women raced to make food for the welcomed warriors. I, also went with them. But instead of picking berries with the other girls, I decided that Wallace's men will need meat, and our village men were too busy helping rebuild. I took that opportunity to go into the forest, with my bow and arrows, and shoot a boar that had luckily come close to the edge of the forest. I expertly cooked it, and had it ready in less than an hour.  
  
While the other women presented the men with fruits and vegetables, I made sure to wait with my meat to make sure William himself got it. A chubby man with a red beard approached me and kindly asked for some water. I knew him as William's right hand, and obediently did as I was asked. He luckily went to sit next to Wallace, and I brought both the water and boar to his mini circle, made up of only 6 men, 2 of which belonged to our village. I approached slowly, for I was still in awe of seeing William Wallace up close. I ducked my head, and handed the bearded man the water.  
  
"Begging your pardon, sir, but I thought you might like this boar meat here…its ripe fresh, I made sure of that," I hesitantly said to the famed warrior. Still keeping my head down, I watched as he smiled but failed to take the meat.  
  
"Thank you, but give it to your own people. They're starving, and need it more than us." I saw the look of disheartenment with the men, and almost laughed out loud. Luckily, I contained myself, but still protested.  
  
"But sir, I shot it special for your men. What your doing with our village is so kind, I thought maybe this could be a way to pay you back." I waited for a reply, and was surprised to that same twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You mean to say that you shot this?" He sounded impressed. He turned to his men, and joked, "See what the English have done? They've now forced our women to become warriors as well."  
  
A chuckle went throughout the crowd, and I smiled slightly, not sure to interpret the joke as a compliment or offense. He turned back towards me as he started to eat the meat. The men eagerly all took a piece, and he said to me, "Wow. Cooked just right. What's your secret?"  
  
"Spices of my own recipe. Sir Wallace, I-"he immediately interrupted me.  
  
"I'm not an English noble bastard, so don't go calling me sir,' he chimed. Here goes nothing…  
  
"Sorry, sir. I…wanted to ask you a question. I, I heard you speak earlier of recruiting people to help fight the English, and I want you to know that I'm with you all the way," at this guffaws and laughs erupted throughout the men, and wouldn't stop for minutes. Only Wallace remained silent, his lips not curving into a smile or anything. He thought about it for a minute, then spoke in a serious tone.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady, but I'm not recruiting young girls to go to war and risk their lives. It's barbaric, and it isn't right to me. If you want to help, you can by helping rebuild your village and taking care of its people." he started to smile again, "Keep on shooting game and providing food for your people."  
  
I knew a dismissal on sight, but failed to do so. I had to try harder. "Please, Mister Wallace, I know I may not seem like a fighter, but I got more hatred than…than…you…maybe. Well, maybe not you, but the English killed my father and raped my mother. I HAV to fight for their honor. I feel its fate that you came to my village and fate that I should fight with your men. I'm a good cook, and I know a lot about healing. I…I just want a chance. You talked about our right to live, to stand up to Long Shanks, and I'm willing to do so. So far you have but 3 recruits from my village- you could use one more. Please Wallace, its all I want to do in my life."  
  
I don't know what it was about me, maybe it was the way I had spoken with him, as no woman should do, or maybe he heard the passion in my voice, but whatever reason, I had him stumped. His men were silent, waiting to hear what he had to say about me. I waited with them. I knew I had been pert, but dammit, I needed to say all that. I didn't care anymore what he thought, I knew I had to take that risk.  
  
Finally he spoke, "I've never heard someone so determined. But, the fact remains that you're a girl. I don't know what to tell you, but its against my belief to send maidens into war. War is not something you want to experience. You think you know all about it, but it hits you like a rock. And suddenly you can't back out now. Your scared, and the courage you thought you had runs away from you."  
  
He was trying to scare me, I knew. But I wasn't to be fooled. "I may not have experienced war, but I know enough not to stupidly interpret it as some glorious journey filled with fun. All I want is a chance to be equal to men: to help fight the people I hate so much. That's all I ask."  
  
He sighed, but I noticed didn't change his expression. He was saying no. he didn't need to say anything, and I decided not to waste my time any longer. I bowed my head and walked away, returning to the woods that are my home. I understood his reasoning behind not letting me go, but no way in hell was that going to stop me. I would fight with or without the Scottish army. I started to pack, for I had a long journey ahead of me. 


	2. The Beginning

"Alongside Wallace"  
  
  
  
Chapter two- The Beginning  
  
Hidden by the dark of night, but pressing on with the light of the shining silver moon, I left the world I had always known. I knew then and there that my life would change, for better or worse I did not know. All I knew was that this was the first thing that felt so right in a long time. I know longer cared who I fought with; that was petty. My main goal was to get revenge on the bastards that hurt my family, and enter a war in which I knew nothing about. Easy, right? I guess I wasn't thinking clearly, for I thought that once I had my revenge on the local English nobles, the English army wouldn't be a challenge.  
  
I knew Wallace's men would move out in the morning, and following them at a distance would come in useful for getting some real action. I needed the extra hours of a head start, since they all had horses and I but a mere two legs. It was a few hours into my leaving that I started thinking clearly. Of course, I had been thoughtful enough to pack essentials like my dagger, my bow and arrows, and a skinned blanket. And of course I brought all my healing supplies, like the bandages and ointments. Back when I was packing these items, my thoughts wondered to my papa, who had taught me all he knew of healing. I listened intently always, for healing interested me. I thought maybe that I could become a midwife, but after he was killed, my attitude changed, and all that mattered was learning basic soldier skills. I practiced my archery, in which I was always good at; running long distances; and I even borrowed a sword from an elder of the village, and practiced weilding it. To me, the sword was too heavy, and was hard to maneuver, but I soon got the hang of it. All my life was leading up to this moment, and I would not let my family's honor be disgraced.  
  
By morning I was tired and aching, with my eyes closing every two steps. I started leaning left and right, and my vision became unclear. I decided that it was time to stop, and found a place to rest for a while. I did not rest long though, for I soon heard horse's hooves from a distance. My initial thought was that it was Wallace and his band, though I knew they wouldn't have made it this far yet. I stayed behind a tree close to the dirt road, my eyes squinting to see what laid beyond. When I saw the beginning of a agon, I sighed with relief, and got out of my hiding place. I walked out into the road, hoping that maybe this man would take her as far as he could. lucky for me, he stopped his wagon. I noticed that it contained crates of fruits and vegetables from local villages.  
  
The man, about forty years old, with a scar above his right eyebrow, stared at me for a second, then said in a scruffy voice, "Well, what can I do for ye? Your kinda blocking the road here missy."  
  
I smiled as innocent as i could be. "Sorry, sir, but would you be so kind as to take me to wherver it is that your going?"  
  
He bit his lip, then spoke, "You running away from home, little girl?"  
  
I cringed at being reffered to as 'little girl' but kept it to myself. This guy could be my ticket to not walking 100 miles. I simply shook my head.  
  
"Well then, hop in." He extended his arm, and I took it gratefully. He even let me sit beside him, while most drivers made hitch hikers sit in the back with the stock. This man was mysterious, considering his gruff voice but obviously kind heart. He spoke little, and, being the talker that I am, I broke the silence.  
  
"Thanks a lot sir. Not many men would be so kind."  
  
I saw a hint of a smile cross his lips as he pulled the right reign closer as we made a turn in the road. He still said nothing, and I decided to let it go. minutes went by before he spoke, saying, "What's you name?"  
  
I waisted no time, replying, "Maura McColliny, sir. May I ask what your name is?"  
  
"The name's Hudson. Dont got no last name, don't need one," I determined he was a very straight foward man, only speaking when nessecery. I liked Hudson, for all his simplicity. During the long ride, he asked a few questions here and there, but made a point not to ask anything personal, like why I, a lone girl, had asked for his assistance to travel wherever he went. That night he let me sleep in the wagon, and in turn I bagged a bird to cook. We spoke little, but a sense of safeness took over me when I was with him.  
  
The next morning he pointed out that the nearest village was only a few hours away. He told me about how they had sent for food and supplies since a forest fire had destoyed all their crops. Hudson said no more, and for a while I pondered how this man could stand such a silenced life. We were but a few minutes from the village, when a group of English soldiers riding white mares rode up alongside us. I had a sudden urge to take my dagger and stab them all, but knew that would accomplish nothing. I would wait.  
  
Hudson replied in his loud, gruff voice, "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
One soldier, a man no older than 25, answered in a superior voice, "My lord Baldagram wishes it best for you to send this food and supplies directly to him and his men. We are to accompany you past the village people. You never know when those savages will try to steal whats rightly the English." He ended that last sentence with more spite, as if Scottish people were the ultimate slime. My old hate had not gone away, and right then and there I vowed he would be the one of the first English men I would kill. It wasn't that I was so into murdering people, but slimeballs like him did not deserve to live.  
  
His last point made me so angry, I cried out, "This food is for those savages you speak of! They are starving, and you have NO right to take this away from them!"  
  
At once three spears were pointing at me, with the soldier that had spoken grinning visciously. "A feisty wench indeed. Take her to Lord Baldagram, I'm sure he'd know what to do with such insolence."  
  
It was then that I realized I had said the wrong thing. What good was trying to save your people if you speak out, at the cost of your life? I didn't want to be put in the hands of his lord, for I knew what would happen. First, he would rape me, then kill me. I immediately started struggling as the guards grabbed my arms and hoisted me out of the wagon.  
  
Hudson tried to protest, but the guards held spears to him. I knew I had to do something fast, for my life and all I had hoped to do depended on it. All the training I had taken on, came on in this moment. Before it could be taken from me, I grabbed my dagger and sliced the hands of the men that bound me. They cried out and agony, and dropped me.  
  
This moment of suprise was all I needed to kick the spears out of two men that tried to get to me. One guard came at me with his sword, and I ducked out of the way just in time as its blade came crashing down. I immediately punched him in the face while his sword was down, and he fell to the floor. Another came at me with his spear, and I somersaulted underneath his legs and jumped back up on my feet. He spun around just as I landed a blow to his stomach, then his cheek. He got out of the way as the guards that I had sliced the hands of both charged me. I held my dagger out to them, and swung with it violently. They both jumped out of the way, but I tried again. I was in a rage.  
  
One man went right at me and I swiftly held out my dagger as his chest collided with it. I quickly lashed it out of his body, and cut the eye of another that came at me with his sword. By now one was dead, and two were still lying on the ground, wounded. That left only the soldier that had started it all, and three more guards. My eyes ventured from person to person, and they came at me in a circle. I knew I couldn't take them all on at once, but I would die trying. I was about to swing at the nearest one when Hudson bounded behind one of them and bashed his head with the front of Hudson's axe. I watched as the old man came at the other two waving his weapon as a warrior would, and it was then that I realized that Hudson was no ordinary man. I was about to turn and take on the fourth when the side of a blade hit to back of my head- a cowards blow; but all my muscles gave in and I fell to the ground. My head hurt so bad, and my eyes were beginning to blur. I looked up and stared into the eyes of the soldier that had called me a wench. He smirked.  
  
"I'm not letting you escape, bitch." Though I was still awake, I continued to lie there without moving, and he picked up my body and swung it over his head. I picked my head up just in time to see horses riding forward, with Wallace at the head. It was then that darkness surrounded me, and I closed my eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
I awoke to the smell of meat and wine, and slowly I opened my eyes; I was in a village hut, laying on a cot, with a cloth of cold water over my forehead. A midwife was hovering over me. She was only about seventeen, two years older than me, with long brown hair that was thick and shiny. She glanced down and saw that I was awake. She smiled, and called to someone outside.  
  
Immediately William Wallace, still bearing that same warrior like face, approached my cot. I was too embarrassed to look at him, and turned my head to face away from him. Why is he visiting me? I had just proved my unworthiness, and now maybe he had come to spite me. Yes, that was it. I had just proved how incompetent a girl could be. I was ashamed of myself.  
  
He finally spoke, though I couldn't see his face. "So the little one tries to take on the whole English army by herself, since the big, mean Wallace didn't let her join his band of ruffians." I could hear the mocking tone on his voice, and cringed. Here comes the lecture. "Look at my, youngin."  
  
I obeyed, and turned my body back to face him. His eyes sparkled with a sense of humor. he went on, "Well, your friend Hudson here told us what happened, and I can honestly say I pegged you all wrong. I'm sorry."  
  
William Wallace...apoligizing to me. I couldn't contain it, I asked, "What do you mean, sir?"  
  
"What did I say about that 'sir' business? Hudson told us how bravely you fought, as if you didn't care whther you lived or died. To take on nine English bastards while bound is not something even I am sure I could do. You got guts, youngin. I didn't realize before that our children could be so passionate about fighting, too."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Firts he apoligizes, then goes on to say how brave I fought and how he might not have taken on that bad a odds. This was almost too much. Here I was thinking he would give me an 'I told you so' speech. I was bewildered, and to speechless to utter a word. But somehow I managed to squeak out, "Thank you, sir." He gave me a stern look for calling him 'sir' again.  
  
He changed the subject. "How's your head doing? You got a nasty blow."  
  
At the mention of my head, I suddenlu felt a pain shoot through it. I cringed, but said, "Not bad." From the amusement in his eyes, I knew that he thought I was lying. "Um...what happened to the soldier that held me after I was...unconscious?" I hated to say that word, for I felt so foolish at being knocked out.  
  
"Oh, the pretty one? We got him tied up outside. I thought I'd give the men a toy to practice their weapons' skills with." At this I laughed, but soon turned serious.  
  
"Is there any way I...could see him?" I had no intention to just 'see' him. I had vowed to take his life, and I would kep it. But I doubted that Wallace would let me kill in cold blood. Even I didn't want to do that, but how could I not keep my vow? I think William sensed something, but said nothing about it.  
  
"After that head of yours is well. You may have a concussion you know, so no getting up for a day or two," with that he went to the edge of the tent, but thn turned around. "Welcome to the clan." He stepped out, without looking to see my expression. He already knew.  
  
I was flabbergasted, but a sense of joy overtook me. I had proved myself, and was now a member of his band of outlaws to take down a ruthless king and kill anyone that stopped us. and I was a girl. 


	3. Initiation

Chapter 3- The Initiation  
  
  
  
I took William's advice, and stayed in bed for another day. I did not want to keep Wallace's men any longer though, so I tried to walk around a bit. When my head started to not hurt, it was then that I decided that I was better. I hadn't ventured outside the tent, so I thought a little stroll would do me some good. Plus, maybe I could find that English bastard if the men hadn't already killed him.  
  
As I exited the tent, I saw for the first time what my world would be like for the years. I observed men practicing sword fights; men eating pots of stew; men drawing there bows and firing arrows to circled targets. All of it fascinated me to no end. As I searched the camp I noticed a tent where two guards stood with weapons. I knew it was the son of a bitch that lied within.  
  
I approached the two young guards, and smiled sweetly. One, a boy around 18 years old, smiled back, while the older one looked away in disgust. I knew probably two thirds of the total men thought I wasn't fit to be there, but I would prove them wrong. The man that had smiled, the one with stunning brown eyes and ruffled brown hair, spoke to me, "Well, are you just going to stand there girly, or do you have a point to make?"  
  
A bit rude. "I demand to enter this tent, providing it is the one that contains the English soldier," I shot back at him.  
  
He looked taken aback, while the older one still looked away. "Well, with an attitude like that, I guess next you'll be wanting me to feed and clothe ye." I did not like being mocked, and the look I must have given him told him my thoughts. For next, he said, "Wallace says no one's to see him. Not until he decides the bastard's fate."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I just want to see him for a second. I won't DO anything to him," I lied. I had no intention of just 'seeing' this scoundrel. I would rather cut his throat.  
  
"Talk to Wallace, Maura. I follow my orders."  
  
"How do you know my name?" I enquired.  
  
It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Don't be daft, girl. You expect a woman to come into our little group without being talked about? They're already making up stories about ye, bout how your only here cause Wallace has a soft spot, and as soon as a battle comes, you'll tuck your tail between your legs and go home. That's my understanding."  
  
I was angered by his amusing gaze at me, and even more so by what the men thought of me. I would show them all though. I wasn't a quitter. "And do You believe that, after having talked to me?" I asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"I don't know, lass. I'd have to see you battle someone first," he countered.  
  
"Is that an invitation?"  
  
He was surprised by that, and stuttered, "Oh, no, I didn't mean-"  
  
I cut him off. "You wish to fight me and see what I've got. Alright then, if your so keen to do then bring it on, boy." Now he was totally in bewilderment, and I knew I had caught him. He would back down any second, and I would win-  
  
"Alright." Now it was my turn to be taken by surprise. He wasn't the least bit worried. "I challenge you, Maura McColliny, to a battle of wits and strength."  
  
"I accept. Since you already know your opponent's name, I think its my right to learn yours."  
  
"Oh, do you now? Jeremy Bloom, if you must know. When do you intend to have this match? Maybe in a few days, since your injured," he said the word 'injured' as if he didn't believe I was. He was the most arrogant man I met, and I would show him what I was made of.  
  
"Why a few days, when we could do this right now?" I stared him down, and he did the same.  
  
"Fine, I have the time. Douglas, can you man down the fort while I handle this?" He said to the other guard. The man simply nodded. "Alrighty then. Let's see what you've got."  
  
He lead me to where most of the men were practicing with their swords. He went into the center and shouted, "Scottish bitches of Wallace," a laughter rang through the crowd. "I ask your permission to use the ring, since a challenge has been brought to our newest member, Maura McColliny, against me." A bigger laugh followed, with shouts of joy. They were all scoffing at me, but I paid them no mind.  
  
By now an even bigger crowd had arisen, and I begin to sweat with nervousness. What if I lost? I would be the laughing stock of the whole camp, and shamed. Then there was just one alternative: don't lose. I closed my eyes and let out a big breath. I had to concentrate, and get distractions out of my mind.  
  
Someone handed me a sword, and I took it without a thanks. I swung it left and right, twisting my wrist to get a feel for the weight. Once I had it down, and Jeremy was done practicing, we headed towards the middle of the dirt ring. The crowd around us made a circly, and I felt rapped. There was no backing out now.  
  
"Sure your ready for this, lass?" He asked.  
  
"Give me all you got!" I shouted. He grinned, then advanced upon me. He was fast, I had to give him credit there. His blows were low and I had to jump high to avoid my legs being chopped off. I then countered with a straightforward jerk, meant for the shoulder, but he deflected it. I didn't know how to fight when I didn't want to hurt the guy, and it was hard to concentrate on the right places to hit him. It left me slower, and made me defend myself instead of advancing.  
  
This guy was good, much better than most men I knew. I discovered then that I had played into his hands: he had challenged me to something he was extremely good at, and knew I would lose. That made me feel like an idiot, and I lost the aspiration to hit him where it wouldn't hurt him bad; I went at him full force.  
  
He was caught unaware by my sudden outburst, and that gave me the advantage. I swung for the chest, but he did a back flip and landed on his feet, just in time to deflect another of my attacks. This could go on forever. We flew into a rhythm; he advanced, I repelled a blow; I advanced, he flicked it away. Every move I made he matched it, and form all the twisting and twirling we did one could take it as seeing a dance. The shouts of the men had faded after twenty or so minutes, and some had left. Others were awed by our intensity; our unwillingness to call it quits.  
  
Sweat was pouring down my face, and blood dripped from my shoulder, where he had lightly scraped. I had gotten him along the side of his ribs, but I knew it barely touched the skin, though I had seen the cringe his face made when I made the slice. He backed out of the middle and stopped for a second, though he still had his sword raised. I knew he was tired, but he knew I was tired also. I didn't know how long I could play this game, and my head was throbbing fiercely.  
  
With a burst of energy I advanced on him, my voice crying out. My sword hit his, and our chests were almost pressed together. I saw a hint of a smile in his voice, then all of a sudden I felt him try to push me out of his hold. I almost lost my balance, but I kept it together. We were both out of breath, but that didn't stop us. He was almost as stubborn as me. Almost. I lashed out again, this time for his legs, and he jumped and did a front lip over my head, I turned around just in time to batter his sword away from my stomach.  
  
But his next move determined the end of the match. He made a high blow, and I blocked it, then faked a low blow, which I tried to block, and shot my sword out of my hand, and kicked me to the ground. I knew defeat when I saw it, though I was maddened beyond power that he had humiliated me. He sighed in triumph as he let his hand holding the sword fall to the ground. Cheers went up, as I tried to fend off tears that slowly crept their way to my eyes. He smiled warmly at me, and offered his hand to help me up. I denied it, and and did a kip up to land on my feet.  
  
I thought that match had clenched my status as an outcast, but once again I was proved wrong as scores of people came up and congratulated me on a well fought match. I was utterly confused, though I thanked everyone that came up to me. Finally Jeremy reached me and held out his hand again. This time I clasped it, and he shook it fiercely with a sense of admiration in me.  
  
"You fought well. I honestly didn't know you could take that much punishment, but you never quit. Your as brave a fighter as any man here, and as skilled. I owe you an apology for judging you too quickly, lass."  
  
I decided this would be the best time to ask, "Why are you apologizing? I lost. Your men should be laughing at me from here to England."  
  
This made him smile, and he was about to reply when another voice answered, "They greet you with praise because no one has ever withstood sword fighting that long with our Jeremy here." William was back from his visit with the nobles. "I think the record is 15 minutes and 7 seconds, and I didn't even make it past 10. To my men, you're an equal now. You proved your worth to them. It doesn't matter that you lost; no one has ever beaten the lad." He gave Jeremy a pat on the back, and strode into a tent with some of his closest companions. I, once again, was dumbfounded.  
  
"You mean, everyone respects me now?"  
  
Jeremy answered, "For the most part, yes. Now they know not to mess with you, and you won't be picked on. I guess I did you a favor." That same grin appeared on his face.  
  
"A favor, eh? Well then, I'll return the favor some other time, and I WILL beat you."  
  
"Strong words, lass. Strong words. Hold to them, and I will grant you anything in the world."  
  
I answered, "You are so full of yourself you think I won't get better and beat you?"  
  
He smiled and looked directly into my eyes, "Nobody has been able to beat me so far. But that's not to say someone can't." He came close to my ear, and whispered, "Though you have to find a weakness in me first."  
  
It was true. Throughout the whole fight I couldn't find his weakness, and it would take a while before I would. But I WOULD find it. "Go tend to those slashes I gave you." he laughed, and walked away.  
  
I smiled with glee in spite of myself. I had proved myself to Wallace's men, and now had their respect. Now I didn't have that problem anymore. My life was definitely getting better by the moment. I walked out of the ring and back into the tent from which I awoke two days ago in. I had to tend to my lip biting wounds that I had not dared speak of. I was a healer, after all. And nobody needed to see my weakness. 


	4. Invasion

Chapter 4- Invasion  
  
The next day I woke up to screaming pains from my shoulder and stomach where Jeremy had so thoughtfully kicked. I exited my tent to look upon the growing 40 some men, that were now packing up their things. Jeremy, looking absently asleep that morning, walked up to me.  
  
"What are we doing?" I asked plainly.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Sir Wallace has decided that we're to meet up with the main core of his army, and invade England. He decided it yesterday with the nobles while we were follylocking. Did ya know he's now a knight?"  
  
I stood astonished. William was knighted? What surpassed that was the thought of invading England. "Invade England you say? And how does he propose we go about in that manner?"  
  
Jeremy laughed and shrugged his shoulders. We walked over to where a group of men were eating breakfast, and Jeremy introduced me. "Lads, this is Maura, though you already saw her from our little escipade yesterday. Maura, this is Douglas, Owen, Pierce, and Richard."  
  
I whispered a "Hello" to them all. Douglas, a boy the same age as Jeremy, with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, grinned and gave me a wink. Owen, also a blonde boy, looked a little older and shook my hand. Pierce, a dark haired, tanned skinned boy no older than me, greeted me with a big smile. Richard, the oldest of the group, muttered a greeting and returned to his pouridge. Setting myself down between Jeremy and Douglas, I began to eat my breakfast as the boys talked about the upcoming invasion we were about to undergo. I joined in the discussion heere and there, but for the most part sat in silence, taking in all that was happening.  
  
While the other boys began to pack, also, Jeremy whispered in my ear, "Now see? That wasn't so bad. If your going to be a part of this brigade, you better make some friends. Next time stop being so shy." He got up and walked away to pack. I didn't say anything, but continued to eat.  
  
Before anything else could happen, I slipped into the tent I had wanted to go into the day before. The English soldier, barely recognizable since so much blood covered his face, laughed at seeing me again. "So the bitch returns to finish me off."  
  
I stared coldly at him. "I don't kill in cold blood, though I hought about it earlier. I just came to see you and for you to see me."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because my face will stick with you forever. Your country will surrender ours, and I just want you to know that I, a mere child, will bring it down." With that, I left the tent.  
  
An hour later we were on the way, to meet up with the rest of the army. It would take a few hours, but no one minded. Most of these men were new recruits, and happy for a change of scenery. For I time I walked with Hudson, whom I had not talked to since our fight with the English. He still talked little, though he did say he watched the spectacle bewteen Jeremy and I, and was very impressed with my skills. After that, though, Jeremy riped me apart to go talk to his lot.  
  
"So Maura," Douglas began. "What made you join? Most girls I know would be too terrified to take on the English." I told him about my papa, and my mother, and they all listened intently. Douglas shared how his brother had fought in the Battle of Sterling and was killed. Owen told of how his little sister got trampled by an English lord's horse, and how the lord didn't even stop to inspect how she was. Pierce explained how he just wanted to see the world, and get away from his abusive father. Richard said nothing, but gave pats on the back to all of them. With their stories being told, I didn't feel alone in my emotions toward the English anymore. We all had a reason to hate. We all had a reason to fight.  
  
"We're here, lads!" A voice at the head proclaimed to us all. We sighed with relief, for our feet were all exhausted. I went up to the front, and was amazed to see hundreds of fellow countrymen standing around Wallace. We were in a forest, but anyone could see how big of an army we had.  
  
"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Owen exclaimed to the rest of us. I nodded, my mouth wide open. Never had I seen a more patriotic sight, the fact that our countrymen were uniting together to defeat a force more powerful was truly inspiring, and it gave me hope that maybe we could win.  
  
We immediately departed, wasting no time at all. I hung near the back, but after Jeremy and the others went to go talk to some other friends, I walked up to the front of army, where Wallace and his council were depe in dscussion. I hung back a little bit, but still managed to catch a few words here and there.  
  
"In the past four days, I'm recruited exactly 47 men, and a girl," I heard William say to a man that looked to be Irish.  
  
"A girl, do you say? Whatever made you get a girl to come with us?" The Irish accent confirmed my beliefs, and i walked a little closer to hear better.  
  
"She's got spirit. And she beat Farel's record in a sword match against Jeremy."  
  
"Beat Farel's record? Wow, now there's a girl with some spunk. I like that. How old is she?"  
  
"Not on your life, Stephen. She's fifteen."  
  
He laughed. "In My land, men as old as sixy marry girls no older than thirteen."  
  
This conversation was too much to bare, and I walked back down the lines before I could hear anything else. Jeremy saw me and ran up. "So I heard you went to spy on what's happening. Well?"  
  
"Just an Irish pig wanting to 'see' me," I spoke angrily. Jeremy guffawed.  
  
"Is his name Stephen?" I nodded. "By God, Maura, Stephen's a harmless fella. He's my friend, and a downright funny guy. Though a bit mad, I'd say..."  
  
"I'll agree with you there. I didn't catch anything about the invasion, but I wouldn't doubt we'll be stopping soon. it's almost sunset."  
  
True enough, the forces ahead of us halted, and started to break camp. By nightfall the only light throughout the forest was the flamed camp fires. Jeremy's friends and I slept in the middle of the entire army's camp. We didn't get but four hours of sleep, though, and once again started walking. The blurbs among the men was that we had left Scotland and we now at the edge of Northern England. I, myself had never been out of my own country, and being on English soil made me realize that this was no dream; it was real.  
  
By the second night, we had crept right up to the nearest town. Not many people were out, so our presence was undetected. We struck hard, and fast. Wallace had given us the orders to slay any soldiers we found, take their supplies, but don't harm the village dwellers. I didn't even get to witness any action. Wallace orderd but a small crew to take out the soldiers and raid the town. It didn't take the whole army, so we stayed behind and watched. Everyone wanted to help, we were restless. We won, of course, with little casualties. The people that were injured I volunteered to help take care of, so for the next three towns that was what I did. I was happy because i had something to do. Douglas, Owen, and Jeremy visited often, and I taught them some healing techniques. Pierce and Richard were part of the men that raided the towns, so they never came.  
  
After I had been with Wallace's men for two weeks, we came upon our biggest raid- York, the greatest city in Northern England, run by the Long Shank's own cousin.We rode straight up to their walls, as farmers fled into the castle. We kept a distance though, to let everyone get in. We waited until nightfall to make our move, for we had to cut down one of the biggest trees we could find and use it as a battering ram. I watched in horror as our men tried to ram the gate open, only to have oil and fire burn down on them. William shouted to help them, and since Richard and I were the closest ones near the castle, we ran with the men. Jeremy shouted at us to wait up, but we paid him no heed.  
  
I took a branch and hid as arrows flew at us. Richard was just in front of me. The men and I pulled with all of our might, and hit the gate head on. We backed up slowly again. The man to my left fell to the ground as an arrow hit his chest, and two more behind me fell. I screamed, for whatever reason, and pushed the giant tree as much as I could, and this time the gates broke. We were in. Swords came out of their scabbards, and I realized that now we would fight the incoming soldiers. Richard grabbed my arm and swung me to the side before an English soldier I did now see plowed his sword down on where I had stood. Richard took his axe and rammed the guy's stomach. I thanked him nonverbally, and he nodded. I unsheathed my sword to, and swung it at the nearest guard I could find. Blood shot up, and some of it splattered on my face.  
  
I dared not wipe it away, for more soldiers were coming at us. I swung low and hard, and jumped out of the way as a mallet barely missed my head. Man after man fell to my sword, but I had no time to think about what I was doing. Soon I saw Jeremy, Owen, Pierce, and Douglas join us, and relief hit me. The English were falling back, and we knew we had won.  
  
After it was all over, I threw up, though I tried to hide it from my companions. I had killed over a dozen men, and though they were English, I still found that unsettling. My friends knew, though, and patted me on the back for a fight well fought. Not one of my friends had been wounded, which I thanked the Lord to no end. We had sacked York, and by now the king's dear cousin was being sent to him in a basket. our invasion was a success, and we were closer to defeating the English than ever before. 


	5. A test of Faith

***It gets kind of gross, but not for long...***  
  
After York fell, more and more men snuck into England and joined our brigade. By now we had well over one thousand men, and growing fast. We continued to raid villages and towns in the weeks after, and the effect we had on York spread terror throughout England. We now had a reputation as 'The Savages of Wallace', and stories were being told to the English children about what horrors we did, most if it untrue. I participated in a few raids, but luckily no one in my band got hurt, including me.  
  
Though I had gained the men's respect when I had that bout with Jeremy over three months ago, I learned that some of them thought me as something else. Late one night, as I was returning with some rabbit meat for my starving friends, i heard a sound in the woods and stopped. The noise was a branch cracking, and the rustling of leaves in front of me. I got down on all fours, and hovered over to the closest bush. I pulled out my sword, but as i was doing so I felt a tap on my back.  
  
I whirled around, my blade stirdy, ready to cut whatever it was that touched me. My eyes found only one of the older men, in his mid thirties, with a scruffy beard and a bad smell. I sighed with relief.  
  
"Begin yer pardon lass, but could you please put the blade away, so as i dont'...well....get hurt?" I smiled, and relaxed my grip on the sword.  
  
"Sorry, sir, I didn't know who it was. You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." My voice was blunt, but I didn't care. His grey eyes searched me from head to toe. As he stared, I noticed his eyes twinkle with something I had seen only once before.  
  
"Quite alright, missy." He looked at my dead rabbit. "Food is scarce 'round here. Your lucky you bagged this here thing. But be careful, you never no when people may try to steal something of yours. It's a hungry world, it tis." He licked his lips slightly, but his eyes weren't on the food. They were staring right at me. My uncomfortable feeling inside caused me to shift my weight, and I ducked my head down, not wanting to see those haunting eyes.  
  
"Well, I best be getting back. Do you want me to walk you to your camp?" He asked with delight.  
  
"No." I eagerly stated, and with that I picked up my carcass and walked slowly toward my friends' camp. After I was about 40 paces from where we had stood, I looked back, and saw him still there, staring at me.  
  
For once in about a month, we got to stay in one village for over a week. I was happy beyond words, for all this moving had done its toll on my body. In the mornings I practiced sword fighting with Jeremy and Owen, followed by lunch with Hudson. After my meal, I usually taught Douglas and Peirce some healing techniques, such as arrow wounds and sicknesses. My day then finished with a quick scouting ride, supper, and a warm, relaxing bath. Bathing was a scarce thing to do, for usually we moved out every day, and I had no times for such things. Though all my friends began to smell, well, savage like, I tried to maintain my dignity as a woman and bathe whenever I could.  
  
Luckily today was one of those rare occasions. I lathered the soap all over my arms, chest, and legs, not wanting any spot to remain dirty. The warm water relaxed my aching muscles, and my body was in total peace. I closed my eyes and sighed loudly. Life was bliss, and for once I felt I had a place in this camp. With these thoughts hovering in my mind, I failed to hear the sound of somebody moving closer and closer towards me. As I lathered soap up my left arm, I saw a shadow right above me. As I twirled around in the wooden bathtub, a hand went over my mouth, and I tried to scream, though no sound would pop out. I struggled against his tight grip on me, and water splashed everywhere. My eyes searched his face, and I clearly recognized him as the man in the forest a couple days earlier. I knew he had looked at me in a hunger that night, but I failed to see any real harm later on. I was so stupid!  
  
He was now trying to pull me out of the water, with his arms wrapped around my middle. One of my arms was free though, and using it as my only weapon, I whacked him across the face, and my nails had dug into his cheek. Blood now started to come out, but he still held on tight. "Your not getting away from me, lass. Do you know how long I've wanted you?"  
  
His lusty voice scared me, and I knew I had to do something quick. I tried to whack him again, but this time he blocked it, letting one of his arms grab my wrist. "Let go of me!" I demanded.  
  
His eyes were full of desire, and nothing else. "Please, precious, don't fight it. I know you want me as much as I want you..."  
  
His face now came at mine, and I felt his tongue lavish around my neck and lips. I felt so disgusted and ultimately helpless. This is what happened to my mother, and I had to fight! I would not end up scarred for the rest of my life! I noticed he had let his grip on me lessen, and I used that to my advantage. I head butted him directly on the face, and he fell backward. I jumped out of the tub, which, thankfully I had a gown right there next to it, and tied it quickly on me while he was still stunned.  
  
"You bitch!" He called out, and got up from the ground. I would have knocked him out right there, but at that moment Jeremy barged into the bath house, and immediately attacked the man. I felt both relieved and embarrassed. I could have taken him on! I saw the anger in Jeremy as he punched the man repeatedly, not caring that the man cried out for mercy. i was a little scared myself, for I had never seen Jeremy so mad. He yelled all sorts of names at the bloody faced man, and continued to hit him. I took that moment to dress into my tunic and breeches, all the while shouting at Jeremy to stop.  
  
Why was he doing this? After I was dressed I lunged at Jeremy, prying him off the crying man. By now more men emerged into the room, and helped me hold back my friend from killing the bastard. Jeremy ripped apart from us, and dived for the man again. "You filth! You call yourself a Scottishman?" He kicked the man in the stomach, and I felt his ribs crack. I held back as Hudson and a man I didn't know got hold of him again, only now he didn't resist. Jeremy continued to stare at the man with hatred in his eyes, and his fist ready to punch the hell out of him. I was more than scared now: I was terrified. it was as if something posessed Jeremy, something I never wanted to see again. I looked from man to man, then burst out of the room, running as fast as I could away from the village and deep into the forest.  
  
I don't know why I ran; I just knew I couldn't stand it any longer. Finally, when my legs began to tire, I collapsed unto a heep of dead leaves, as tears poured from my eyes. "How...DARE...he..." I stuttered to say as I cried. I was so utterly confused as to why I was crying. I should be grateful to Jeremy; but instead I was angry, and all i could think of was how stupid I had been to let my guard down. Now I had truly proven my unworthiness to be here. After all I had accomplished in the last couple of months; I would now be subjected to ridicule for almost being raped. Wallace, once he got back from his visit with Princess Isabella, would see me as weak, and he would send me away. And Jeremy did not help by coming to my rescue and proving how incapable I was. It was over.  
  
I stayed on that leaf bed all throughout the day, my pride not wanting to go back to the village camp filled with humiliation. By nightfall I decided that it would be best to return when all were asleep, and I made the journey back. My absence must have been known to all my friends, for our camp was the only one with a lit fire still burning. As my shadow descended into the light, I saw Douglas and Owen look up. Jeremy and Pierce were nowhere to be seen. I straggled into the camp and said nothing; I crawled into my blanket and turned over. I felt their eyes searching me, but I continued to stay silent, and they also said nothing. I couldn't blame them, I sure wouldn't know what to say either. My last thoughts were of Jeremy, savagely beating a man while he apoligized while screaming in pain. It was a thought that gave me nightmares.  
  
I awoke to find everyone still asleep. There was still no sign of Jeremy or Pierce, and I thanked the Lord for that. I wasn't ready to see Jeremy again. I decided to take a little walk along the village, so I washed my face quickly and straightened my tangled hair, which still had a few leaves in it. Hardly anyone was up and about this early in the morning, but I decided to go to the tent of someone who i had not talked to for weeks. I had scarcely placed one of my fingers on the tent opening when he ermerged out, scaring me half to death.  
  
"Sorry, Maura. Didn't know who it was. Are you okay?" His kind eyes told her she was right to think she should see him.  
  
"Sorry, Sir Wallace, I just...thought I should tell you that you don't need to tell me today that i have to leave; I can go right now."  
  
He rolled his eyes dramaticly. "Not this again, girl. I swear, the next time you say that I'll...." he stopped suddenly. "Maura, If this is about what happened yesterday.."  
  
"great, you know about that?" I burst out. Then i regreted speaking out. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Later. Maura, are you sure your okay? The lads say you ran off right after it happened." His voice spoke only sincerity.  
  
My cheeks blsuhed with embarrassement. "I'm fine. I just thought, maybe you wouldn't want a girl that causes your men to....act unlawfully."  
  
"Lass, what that pisshead Richard did to you was something only a traitor would do. You are not the problem here. In fact, you are showing me who is truly on my side. What he did...what he did was the same thing that happened to....to Mullen." He stuttered to say those words, and i knew had been years since he talked about his wife. "Bastards like him deserve to die along with the English. I only wish I could have done the honor myself."  
  
That statement blew my mind. "You...you mean he's dead?"  
  
Wallace nodded. "Hudson told me after you left Jeremy took his sword and...slit Richard's throat." My stomach felt queasy, and I did not know what to think. This was worse than ever.  
  
"Where is he?" I demanded.  
  
"Maura-"  
  
"WHERE is he?"  
  
"He only wanted to protect you..."  
  
"If I wanted his protection, I would have yelled for help. He had no right to do that!"  
  
"He was just worried about you.." William pleaded.  
  
"Worried? He was in a rage! All I wanted was to knock the guy out, make him swear not to tell a soul, and then no one would know! William, please..where is he?"  
  
He sighed. "Over by the stream." I stormed out of the tent, and kicked the nearest thing: a bucket. I then decided to pay Jeremy a little visit.  
  
William was right; Jeremy was right at the stream, sitting on a boulder, throwing small rocks into the water. I approached him not in a silent matter, though he didn't turn around.  
  
"How DARE you!" I screamed. He still didn't turn around, but conitnued to throw rocks into the water. "you...you embarrass me in front of the whole army, severely beat and kill someone you had no right to do so with, and don't even ask if I needed help!" he stopped throwing.  
  
He whipped around, his eyes a dark shade. "ASK you? Maura, I saved your life!!"  
  
"I had it under control! I didn't want everyone to know that this had happened! Now my reputation is ruined, thanks to you!"  
  
"Your reputation??!! You only give a damn about your reputation? Maura, i saw a man about to hurt you, so I naturally tried to help!" He screamed back at me.  
  
"By beating the hell out of him, and then slitting his throat? Oh yeah, what a saint you are...Jeremy, you can't go fighting my battles every time I'm in trouble! I'm not a baby!"  
  
He jumped off the rock and barged up to me. "Is that what your mad at? I swear, your pride is bigger than your head! You think that your invinsible, and you can take on anything. You think that if you get help, everyone will think you're weak. Well guess what Maura, not everything revolves around you! You focus too much on what people think of you that you fail to delve on the concept of love, loyalty, and trust. What did you think I would do? Stand back, eat some meat, while watching you battle a guy in your bathgown??? Stop being so naive, and realize that I'm your friend: and friends are suppsoed to help each other." His heart was pounding, for he now took deep breaths.  
  
I was speechless. All that he said was true, and I knew it. I was too prideful to let ayone help me. I regretted saying what I said. But there was still another point to let him consider. "That's not the only thing I was mad at. Jeremy, when I saw you beat Richard, I felt your anger, and I felt your hatred. It terrified me to see you so mad at a fellow Scotsman. It was like you were some total stranger out for blood. I...I didn't know what to think of you." I hung my head, not wanting to see his expression.  
  
He took a few breaths, before finally answering, "I'm so ssorry you saw that side of me. But Maura, why did you think I got so angry in the first place? Why do you think I helped you? Why do you think i killed him to prevent you from getting hurt? I care about you, lass. The last thing I would ever want was to see you hurt. And when I saw that guy going after you, something inside me awakened, and it was like I was possessed to keep you from harm. I'm so sorry." It was the first time I had ever seen tears in jeremy's eyes, and I now understood why he had done what he did. I felt horrible.  
  
I hugged him, and didn't let go. I had never hugged him before, and it felt so right. I placed my head on his shoulder. "No Jeremy. I'm sorry. And I thank you." We both released.  
  
I held out my hand. "You are a good person, and I'm proud to call you my friend." He took it, and our hands shook. "The next time you need help, I will be there....you can count on it." 


	6. Messenger's News

"Don't be so stubborn, Owen!" I yelled to him while he desperately tried to get away from me. His arms flailed, his shabby blonde hair fluttering into his face as he screamed for the agony of my ointments to stop.  
  
"No! Your the devil! You'll never take me alive! Back, demon, back!" He wailed, and I put more alcohol on his deep cut centered on his right arm.  
  
"You big baby. There, I'm done." He immediately threw his arm out of my grasp and sprang up from his chair. I roared with laughter at his childish behavior. Jeremy just walked up as Owen was leaving, and Owen whispered to him, "Be careful. She's pure evil and she'll cast a spell on you."  
  
Jeremy turned his brown eyes on my and smiled. "I'm willing to take the chance." I could tell he was tired from practicing his sword arm due to the way he took a good long time to try and sit on the stool next to me. We were at the edge of a forest, with the army camp just a half mile away. Wallace, after walking us North for one whole long week, decided to give us a day of rest. Owen and Jeremy, being the hooligans they are, decided to go wreak havoc on the closest farm. After a quick dip in the river that entailed our route, I returned to find them savagely trying to start a fire, with a large chicken wrapped in tow. It had been days since we've had the taste of meat. Owen had cut himself trying to slay the feisty chick, and Jeremy had run off to get us a pitcher of water.  
  
"The word is that the princess offered Wallace terms of peace from her mighty king." This was not new news to me, as every body in the whole lot had been talking about it for days, but I let Jeremy continue. "Of course, he refused any notion of compromise. They say he and the princess were quite taken with each other."  
  
This WAS new, and I begged him to continue. "He was actually alone with her for a few minutes, but nobody knows what he said to her. But when he came out, Stephen said his eyes twinkled, something HE had never even seen Wallace do."  
  
I smiled uncontrollably. "Love at first sight."  
  
"Oh, now don't go all sappy on me claiming its love."  
  
I countered. "But its true. I remember my ma telling me about it. How when you see someone for the first time, this tingly feeling takes over, something you've never felt before. She said that love changed a man, and the glow on his face would tell you all you need to know." After saying all this, I blushed, for I had never thought I'd discuss this with a man.  
  
He said nothing, but his smile conveyed a sense of amusement.  
  
I coughed. "Right. This bird looks about ready. Shall we?"  
  
~~~  
  
After our delicious meal, Owen, Jeremy and I decided to go back to our main camp stationed close by in the woods. it was on our way back that I noticed three riders approaching from behind, at a trot. Two were males, with English guard uniforms. The other was a well dressed woman, riding in front. I signaled to Jeremy and Owen to hide in the trees, but it was too late. The lady had seen me.  
  
"Pardon, mademoiselle!" She shouted from about 40 feet away. I had no choice but to turn and start walking towards her. Jeremy caught my arm, shaking his head, but I told him through my eyes that it was okay. I noticed that she spoke French. Maybe she was a messenger from the princess!  
  
The two guards halted as she rode her horse, a beautiful black stallion, up to me.  
  
"Parlez vous francais?" She inquired. Luckily my dad was half French, and he spoke a little to me as a kid. I only knew simple sentences, so I told her I spoke a little.  
  
She was in her twenties, and very pretty. I envied her long flowing blonde hair that looked like it could never get frizzy or dull. She smiled and told she had a message for Wallace. My instincts told me that this 'message' was not from the king of England, but from a certain girl he had visited. She then asked if he would be willing to listen to her. I nodded my head, already knowing that William would agree.  
  
"Merci," she nodded her head. I took a moment to talk to Jeremy and Owen, who both were against this whole thing. I deliberated what to do, then finally decided to bring Sir Wallace to her, rather than take her to him. I told this to her, and after talking with the two guards, she agreed.  
  
When I told Wallace the news that the princess Isabella's messenger was here to see him, I saw the look of delight on his face, and how fast he sprung up from his cot where I had disturbed his nap. I lead him to her, and asked if he needed me to translate. He then spoke in French that he could speak for himself, and I dismissed myself.  
  
Back at camp, Jeremy, Owen, Pierce, and Douglas were all waiting for me. "Well? What's going on?" Owen inquired, breaking the silence. I just shrugged my shoulders. Sir Wallace returned twenty minutes later, a look of distress on his face. It was nearing dark, and most everybody was back together.  
  
William addressed the crowd, and spoke in that same booming voice from which I first met him, declaring, "The English, French, and yes, even the Irish are assembling their forces against us as we speak. Long Shanks does not know we know this information, nor will he ever think we know. Pack up, we leave tonight." And with that, everyone got busy. Both hoots and groans rang throughout the crowd of Scotsmen, though my own feelings were mixed. Finally, I would get my chance to witness a real battle. But that thought also scared me beyond words...  
  
Two days and two weary nights later, we arrived at the place the men were beginning to call 'Freedom's field'. The field of Falkirk was about the size of a lake, supposedly perfect for a battle. The air was fresh, and it smelled almost new. I knew that come tomorrow, whether we won or lost, the smell would soon change to blood. I had not really thought of battle since my departure into Wallace's army. I was too busy dealing with archery and sword practice, endless walks, healing broken ligaments and ailing fevers; that the concept from which my whole point of being here was forgotten. My goal was to slay as many Englishmen as I could, but from the four months I've been here I learned many things of revenge, evil, and death. My heart was still set on taking back my home, but the obsessive hatred I used to feel vanished, and all that lay behind was a healthy anger that longed not for blood, but for freedom and equality. I had come a long way.  
  
I didn't share my thoughts of both nervousness and excitement with my friends, for they were dealing with their own feelings. The only person that talked about it was Owen; and he mainly made jokes to ease the tensions that were running through our minds. Douglas was the only one of us who had been in a battle before, yet he still didn't share what it was like. No one pushed it. I hated surprises, and not knowing what this battle may bring scared me. I finally figured that the only person I could talk to about this was Hudson.  
  
As the sun began to set over the field, I found the old man deep in a discussion with William's second in command: a man named Hamish whose strength was known everywhere. On seeing me waiting nearby, Hudson departed from his friend and stood next to me. For a while we both said nothing, just gazed into the lowering sun. It was funny, usually Hudson was never the kind of person to speak up, but my silence lead him to take on that position.  
  
"I take it its your first battle?" He asked, his eyes slightly turning to face me, but his head still facing the sun. he knew very well it was, but that's Hudson's idea of a conversation starter.  
  
I said nothing, but gulped. "Its weird. I see the sun falling, and a sinking feeling inside tells me thatÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s the last time I'll get to see it. Am I right to think that, Hudson?"  
  
He pondered my question, then sat down on the grass. I did likewise. "I think it goes through everyone's minds right before battle. Hell, lass, I've thought that same thing in all the battles I've been in. But I'm still here, aren't I?" His eyes twinkled, and it made me smile. I nodded. "Keep yer chin up, lass. Don't be afraid to admit that your scared about what happens tomorrow, or after that. Just know that what we're doing...what we're doing is something extraordinary, something our children's children will talk about. We have to live the moment, and for now, that moment is winning back our freedom. We may die tomorrow, yes. But a wise man once said that its better to be dead in heaven, then living in hell."  
  
I laughed, and I understood where he was coming from. I now had to face my fear of death head on. "I'm glad I'm privileged enough to fight by you, Hudson." We then stopped all conversation, and waited for the sun to go down, and all hell to break loose.  
  
At around midnight we assembled near the other end of the field, where our enemy would stand tomorrow morning. Wallace's plan was good, and everyone knew their assignments. We got to work quickly, and I helped Jeremy spread the oil in a huge circle, so that tomorrow the English would get a fiery surprise. Soon everything was complete, and we were sent to get what little sleep we could. That night I didn't speak to my friends, though Jeremy slept right next to me, and a few times during the night I noticed his arms were wrapped securely around me (though I didn't know if he knew what he was doing). I dreamt not of battles or war that night, but of my mother. Not the horrifying deed that was done to her by the English, but of times where she and I laughed while we cooked or cleaned. I did not know what to make of the dream, for most people told me that they had nightmares.  
  
Morning came much too soon in my opinion, and a distant crow of a rooster woke me from my blissful sleep. Jeremy's arms were still wrapped around me, and his eyes were closed. I smiled at his innocence, his carefree laughter, his heart stopping smile. Suddenly his brown eyes awakened, and seeing his position on me, immediately flung his arms to the other side. He got up, totally embarrassed, and I played it off as if I was still sleeping. So he didn't mean to hold me last night...  
  
Though it was considered dawn, the clouds were evidently not going to leave the sky, and the thought of a dreary day did not uplift my spirits. As I stretched my arms a new thought came into my head: This was it. 


	7. The Battle

It was like a sign to me that the sun ceased to appear over the horizon at Falkirk, almost as if it was a symbol that this would be a day of no light. I was still scared beyond belief, but I was not alone. At around 8 am, we assembled on to the field in a long line stretching a couple hundred feet. Everyone was armed with various artillery, from swords, to arrows, to axes; and every single weapon shook from the hands of its owner. I looked on to each man, making sure to capture there thoughts and faces, for this was a moment I would never forget, and I wanted everyone to be remembered. Vicious thoughts began to strike me as we heard a rumble in the distance. What if we failed? What if this was all for nothing? What if I die?  
  
Then I thought back to what Hudson, wise simple-minded Hudson, told me, and I immediately gained back some confidence. The rumbling grew louder, and soon the most horrific sight appeared before my eyes as thousands of my enemies began to form onto the field, about two hundred yards away. My stomach began to churl as hundreds, maybe thousands of soldiers appeared in view, much outnumbering our band. Our cavalry consisted of two nobles and 60 horsemen. The English's cavalry was double that amount. A feeling of dread came over me, and all my fears came back.  
  
A hand suddenly fell into mine and I felt a tight squeeze, I looked up to see Jeremy give me an assured look. "Don't worry, Maura, we'll be okay. After all, we got Wallace: they don't." That made me smile, and I nodded vigorously.  
  
Pierce, Douglas, and Owen were behind me, and each put an arm on my shoulder. I knew they weren't doing it just to comfort me; after all, I was the only female figure on the field, and maybe they thought that a touch from me would be like reassurance from their mothers.  
  
"Well, well, looks like the high king himself came to our little gathering. I feel honored," Pierce sneered. We all looked on, and sure enough, a figure beyond all his soldiers stood with the attire of only royalty. My heart skipped a beat. I was within range of the man that I hated more than anything in this world. He was my Satan, the devil that I longed to defeat. For it was he that caused all this blood.  
  
Suddenly I felt a breeze from the left, and I looked and saw Wallace riding over here. His kind features that I had come to love were gone, and the only thing that remained smeared all over his face was the look of a savage. He trotted by on his horse, but his eye caught mine, and in one swift moment, he nodded toward Jeremy and I, and then rode out to the other nobles stationed in the far right corner. That quick glance encouraged me to cheer up, and his piercing eyes almost told that this day would be one to remember, to say the least. I never thought I'd be prouder to do such a patriotic endeavor.  
  
The enemy stopped approximately 150 yards away, too close in my opinion. For a few moments was as if time stood still. No one moved, everyone turned to watch what our fearless leader would do. I held my breath, as so many around me were doing. Wallace just stood, with the face of pure humor across his face as he stared deep into the eyes of a man too out of range to notice, but I'm almost positive the king felt William's intense look.  
  
Suddenly, I saw a flag go up from an English soldier: infantry. The English were going to send out the Irish, supposedly Stephen's people. I was still skeptical, but kept to the plan. The Irish soldiers, dressed in not armor but simple clothes, started walking, then jogging towards us. We did likewise. Soon both of us were at a full run, heading straight towards each other. Was this going to work? Did everyone know what to do? I thought as I started to halt but ten feet from the oncoming swords. So did the enemy. It worked.  
  
We embraced each other, and I shook hands with a middle aged looking Irish fellow with a beard dirtier than my old cat after a mud bath. Suddenly the fear flew passed me, and I even smiled as I saw scores of English faces look from left to right in surprise and embarrassment. I looked to Jeremy and grinned. So far so good. He grinned back.  
  
I looked over my shoulder as Wallace delivered the signal, and fifty of our men assembled with arrows. I loved this part. This was what we had stayed up all last night to do, and the English would be in for another surprise.  
  
The men bent their arrows into fiery buckets, and let the flames blast off into the air, their target the ground just in front of the English cavalry that was now coming at us full speed. The arrows hit their mark, and just as the horses and riders were about to descend upon us, the fire erupted from the ground, where we had so thoughtfully dumped the oil in a circle the night before. The fire trapped them, and soon all you could see was the black smoke arising, and the screams of anguish. It was both disturbing and pleasing, but I had no time to worry about it.  
  
The king ordered the rest of his troops to attack, and they yelled their war cries, waving their swords at us. The next part of our plan was for our cavalry to come in and crush the other half of their infantry, and then we would win. But as I looked back, my heart started pounding. I couldn't believe my eyes, and I literally shook my head in disbelief. Wallace had raised the flag for the two nobles to lead the cavalry. But they were leaving. They turned their horses around and trotted away. This was not something William planned for. I looked over to the man, who stood about twenty feet away, and I saw the look of agony he bestowed. He felt utterly betrayed, and so did I. Jeremy and Owen pulled by me and saw what I was looking at. Their eyes rose too.  
  
I wanted to go after those two and beat the living hell out of them, but I soon saw that now was not the time. The rest of the English infantry had hit us, and I needed to fight them, not the traitors. Men ran at right, and me left and I fought my way through them. Blood poured off their bodies and unto my face. My sword sliced through easily, and I barely got scratched, seeing as how these soldiers were not well trained in the art of the sword, which was pretty pathetic to me. I yelped as someone backed into me, and I fell to the ground.  
  
I saw a mace swinging at my head, and I slid out of its way. I kicked the man in the face as he hunched over, and he fell to the ground. I looked to my left, and saw Douglas being tripped. An axe appeared in his enemy's hand, and I sliced him across the belly before he could kill my friend. Douglas nodded his thanks, and then leapt up to fight the next incoming men.    
  
This went on for about ten more minutes, until I saw something flying through the air. Surely the king wouldn't jeopardize his own men by letting arrows fly at all of us. Could he be that cruel? Yes, my mind told me. And still they followed such a man.  
  
As the arrows started to descend down on us, I flung myself forward and grabbed a shield off a dead Scotsman. I covered it over my head as they all hit both sides. I heard men screaming as blood trickled off their legs, butts, chests, and hearts. I then flung the shield off me to look around. Men were crawling on all fours, trying to run away from the chasing enemy. Both sides looked equal, but I knew we wouldn't come out the winner. Maybe no one would officially win this battle; but since this was only a portion of the English army, and this our whole army, I saw it as a loss.  
  
A second fleet of arrows filled the sky, and I poured the shield over my head again, but this time a man tried to take it off me. I tugged and pulled, but he over powered me. The arrows came at me, and I could only run. I stopped when a pain surged in my leg, and I cursed as I looked and saw an arrow sticking out. I couldn't walk, and the impact of the pain caused me to fall. I fell overtop of a body, and as I tried to get up my body stopped moving. I couldn't breath. My eyes sat transfixed on what was below me. Tears stung at my eyes in an instant, and I shook my head with no conviction.  
  
I watched Pierce's dead eyes, eyes that were open, staring  blankly up at the sky. An arrow, hit in his heart, still clung to him. I started shaking, and realization hit that someone I knew would get hurt from this. I knew it. Yet I did not want to believe it. I stole my eyes off him, to look to see if anyone else was hurt or killed. The fighting had still not stopped, but it was dying. As was everyone.  
  
An anger I had felt only once before when my father died filled me again, and I flew at the nearest English soldier I could, knocking him to the ground. He begged for mercy, and in turn I stuck my sword through his throat. No mercy. Not anymore. All my knowledge about life and death I learned on the road with the Scottish army was stolen away. I was now filled with the same resentment, fear, and hate I once felt before this all happened.  
  
I screamed. Not a girly scream, but more of a war cry, as the others were doing. I ran at anyone I could, not caring whether they were wounded or running away. They all deserved to die. They needed to die. My leg still hurt, but I didnâ€™t let that stop me. I think I would have killed every single Englishman still on the battlefield if not for Jeremy. He came to me, pulling me back as the English ran from us. I tried to fight him off, but I was weak, and instead I cried in his arms. "Pierce is dead, Jeremy. He's dead."  
  
He held me. "I know. I saw him go down." We didn't speak, he just held me for a while, and I cried and cried. It occurred to me that I shouldn't be showing him a weakness in me, but I couldn't help it. I didn't care anymore. "Shh, its okay." Suddenly his eyes darted to my leg.  
  
"Maura! Your hurt! Why didn't you tell me?!" He yelled.  
  
"It's nothing," I said, though now at the mention of it the pain returned.  
  
"Let's get you back." We hobbled off together, back to the camp where hundreds of our men would be, lying on the ground, trying to heal their own wounds. On our way back a sight caught my eye that made my hair stand. It was Stephen, riding towards us on a brown mare, with an unconscious Wallace wrapped in tow. Not Wallace. Anyone but him. I started running toward him, and as we entered the old camp I helped drag him off the horse.  
  
"Is he alive?" I asked, hopeful.  
  
Stephen nodded. I saw the arrow had just missed his heart, and was a little farther up, in his shoulder. He was still knocked out, though he kept muttering, "They all betrayed me, the Bruce."  
  
Suddenly my eyes must have turned an icy gray color. "The Bruce betrayed us? No, William, not him. I've seen him before. He's different. He wouldn't do that." I looked up to Stephen.  
  
"He did. But he felt bad about it. He didn't kill William, he told me to ride off. I don't know what to think of him."  
  
"He's a bastard!" Jeremy stated, and I agreed. I immediately tended to Wallace, ripping out the arrow before he could awaken. I placed the burning iron rod into his skin. He stirred, but then blacked out again. I cleansed the burn, and then put a cold-water cloth over his forehead. His eyes started to open, but they fluttered around.  
  
"Mullen" I gulped, a little embarrassed. "Princess Isabella¦" His eyes dilated, and he was out yet again. My leg burned. Yet I refused to tend to it. Jeremy tried to take it out, but I pushed him away.  
  
A half hour later, as I went to the edge of the river to get some more water to put on his head, Jeremy called me over.  
  
"He's stirring."  
  
I looked, and sure enough, Wallace was awake fully now. Relief hit me like a rock. He would be okay. We would be okay. I gave him a sip of water, and he took it gratefully. "You okay? I timidly asked him. He sipped the water carefully, and then licked his lips. His eyes penetrated on mine. "No one is okay." I couldn't say anything to that, so I just nodded. I held the cloth over his head.  
  
"Just make sure you never get hit again. You are our leader, after all. Where would we be without you?" I smiled, and then felt a little dizzy. My leg now was past burning it was numb. My head felt heavy. I wavered a little, and my eyes were getting blurry.  
  
Suddenly I was flat out on the ground. "Maura!" Jeremy yelled. Darkness surrounded me.  
  
~~~~  
  
"You idiot!" That was the first thing I awoke to. I saw Jeremy hovering over me. I groaned. "You just couldn't see that you needed to be tended to too. You're a healer, Maura! You should KNOW that your leg might get infected if you didn't take care of right away! We almost lost you!" He screamed. It rang in my ear, and I wanted him to stop.  
  
"Who's more important, me or Wallace?"  
  
"He was going to be fine! You KNEW it! Yet you. Ah, I don't have to deal with this" He stormed out of the huge tent. I looked around for the first time. There were cots laid out, and I was on one of them. To my left was a young boy, no more than two years older than me, groaning in pain. One of his legs had been chopped off. I tried not to cringe. To my right laid an old man, maybe 70 years, muttering something as his eyes were closed. The smell was horrible. It reeked of death, something I didn't want to think about. So I had lived my first battle. And many had not.  
  
Jeremy forbade me to leave the infirmary for a couple days. I tried to walk around a little, but it usually left me tired and weak. I saw Owen, his arm bandaged from some sword wounds, but otherwise okay. Douglas helped take care of the really injured ones, and he visited me often. Even Wallace visited me. He lied on a cot out of my sight, but he walked over one time.  
  
"The men say you wouldn't take care of your own wounds because you were too busy fussing over me." I blushed a deep rose red.  
  
He smiled. "Thank you, Maura. Again and again you prove yourself, and still that is not enough to you. Your one hard lass." To this he and I both laughed, and it felt good.  
  
"Thank you, sir¦" he gave me a look. "I mean, thank you, William. For allowing me to come."  
  
"Are you happy you came along on this journey of ours?"  
  
"I might be dead if I hadn't." I said truthfully. He nodded.  
  
"You're a fighter, Maura. Never give up. Never." With that same essence of authority he displayed every day, he left, and hobbled back to his cot on the other side of the tent. I had lived through my first battle, and even got a scar to prove it. I was Maura McColliny, female crusader. And I would not let my country down. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
  
After two days of recovery, I hobbled around long enough to venture outside the tent. They buried Pierce along with the rest of the dead men in the same field, one I never want to visit again. Seeing hundreds of bodies all piled on top of one another, the families checking each one to find out if it was a brother or father; it all caused my stomach to ache hard, and I shook viciously. Out of all the hundreds of men we had in our little army, only 58 remained. Fifty-eight. The English suffered more numbers, but it didn't matter. They had ripped through our hearts and bodies, yet had failed in any attempts to weaken our spirits in hope of freedom from their persecution. In fact, as I listened to most of the men talk about regaining their strength and fighting the sons of bitches off, I realized that the English had only succeeded in uniting us even more.  
  
We stayed by Falkirk for more than two weeks, allowing the wounded to heal their bodies, as well as letting everyone heal their minds. We mourned, we prayed; we grieved. It was all so depressing that I decided to shun this memory from me completely, though I know it is not always like that. Memories both good and horrific stay in your mind throughout your life, and there is nothing you can do to utterly fend them off. It was our last day in camp when I found out what Wallace did to the nobles that had betrayed us; how he had ridden into their homes and murdered them. I did not condemn him, and neither did anyone else.  
  
I was glad to learn that good o' Hudson had escaped the battle with no wounds at all, and I playfully teased him about not having a battle scar like the rest of us. He only replied, "And I thank God every day for that."  
  
Everyone wanted to know where we would go next, what we would do. It was clear that we needed more people to help, for fifty eight soldiers is not exactly the greatest odds for an army. Our orders came in the morning we started off again. Recruitment. We would return to Scotland, and recruit more men. It was happening all over again, and it seemed nothing had been gained. Of course, no one disobeyed, and no one backed out. It was loyalty to the death.  
  
My total healing process took awhile, and I had to rest every few hours because my leg would once again feel that burning sensation. Jeremy, Owen, and Douglas stuck with me all the way. We were inseparable; nothing we did was ever by ourselves. Maybe it was for comfort, maybe it was just to make sure we would stay in this thing together alive, I don't know. But I welcomed whatever security I could. I was now sixteen and a half, and a couple inches taller. My blonde hair had turned darker now that the days only consisted of gray clouds, with little sunshine to highlight it. In time my agility with my legs came back to me, and I could outrun all my friends.  
  
After the battle, rare were smiles and laughs. The weather was atrocious, with hailing rain shooting down from the sky every hour. We all slept little, and everyone was in a grumpy mood. I tried to keep my spirits up, but with so much negativity floating around, it was hard to do so. About a week after we left Falkirk, we got to the border of Scotland and England. What a welcome sight that was. I thought I would never see my home country again, and that was exactly what we were fighting to save. The familiar fall breeze with the damp aroma filled my lungs, and I almost cried for joy. When we neared the first village, not controlled by the English, boys younger than thirteen were admitted to help us, and almost all the men, too. It was a grand sight to see, but also one of sorrow. Here the whole half of the village was being taken away, and who would help the women? These reflections shook from my head, and I laughed out loud. Here I was, a girl in Wallace's army, saying that the women would be incompetent without their men folk.  
  
My eyes deceived me when we got to my own village, who had built new huts and tents, but still lacked food. Young children were wasting away to skin and bones. Some of the elders whom I had for most of my life admired had died, and what remained was a village on the verge of extinction. Still, the familiar faces of my girl friends surpassed those of gloom, and I had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
"Cara! Maddy, Elsa!" I cried when I saw three dirty, but ultra pretty girls carrying baskets. They turned and dropped their baskets, too surprised by my presence to notice.  
  
"Maura!" they cried in unison. I laughed, for they used to do that a lot. They and I shared a special bond from birth, and we learned everything together. Then I became a tomboy, wanting to learn only of swords and archery, but they still stuck by me.  
  
"I can't believe its you!" Cara exclaimed. She was short for her age, and looked to be about two years younger. But her tanned skin, flowing brown hair and piercing brown eyes still made her the most envied girl I know.  
  
"I can't believe you left without telling us!" Maddy said, her arms flagging to her sides. She and Elsa were twins, rare in Scotland. Both were blonde beauties, with blue eyes, very tall, and very elegant looking.  
  
I blushed. "Sorry about that. I guess I kind of just went without thinking."  
  
"As you do everything.." Cara mumbled. We all laughed. It was then that I noticed three guy friends standing about ten feet behind me, trying to look away. They played with their hands, whistled, and stroked their hair. I wanted to burst out laughing at their attempts to look manly.  
  
"How silly of me. Girls, these are the guys." I pointed to the sad looking bunch of men, although the girls started to blush and giggle. I rolled my eyes.  
  
Owen gave Cara a wink, and Douglas eyed the twins in delight. Only Jeremy didn't look interested, and that confused me. All he and Owen and Douglas ever talked about was finding girls, settle down and raise a family. I let them all talk for a while, and that night we stayed up long into the night swapping stories.  
  
"And then Maura, being the stubborn, imaginative girl she is, flew off the roof of our hut, thinking the ground wasn't that far, and ended up breaking her arm!" Elsa wailed with delight at telling the guys my embarrassing tales. The focus of the chat consisted of crazy stuff I've done, and I am demoralized and humiliated, but I take it light heartedly. Laughter broke out. Owen had his arms wrapped around Cara's waist, and I smiled within. Leave it to him to make such a quick move, and Cara to follow it up willingly. The twins adored Douglas, and I could tell that he, though not realizing which was which, was having fun with both. Player. Jeremy sat next to me, and he and I were the only ones that remained silent.  
  
"I hate to break it to you ladies, but I am in deep need of sleep, after all, fighting off the bad guys takes a lot out of a MAN!" Owen exclaimed. He is truly full of it.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Douglas agreed with a yawn. Jeremy nodded, and soon our little party broke up.  
  
Cara, the twins and I had a sleepover in Cara's hut. They made me spill everything about my journey, from the fighting to my scars, to even the boys. This made them giddy with delight.  
  
"What's up with you and Jeremy, ay?" Elsa asked with a wink. The other girls giggled.  
  
"What about him?" I wondered honestly.  
  
"Well, I don't know, it seems you two were so quiet, and from the way you described him, it sounds like that was weird for both of you."  
  
I shook my head. "He's my best friend. Nothing more, guys. Honestly, do all you ever think about is love?"  
  
"MMhmm…she got it bad," Maddy countered.  
  
"What do you think of Owen?" Cara dreamily asked.  
  
"He's a clown head, alright. The only things he thinks about are food, jokes, and women. Perfect for you, Cara." Maddy and Elsa laughed, but Cara gave me a fake glare.  
  
"Do you think he likes me?"  
  
"Girl, if his hands grabbing your butt don't mean something, I'll smack him across the face." After the laughter died down, we all finally went to sleep. It felt so good to be home, among my old friends, and I didn't want to leave. I only wished it could stay like that forever.  
  
A band of English troops came riding into the village today, but were surprised to find the whole of Wallace's men camped there. The capture of his majesties soldiers took but a few minutes, and I didn't help them. I spent the day with the girls, teaching them a few body lock techniques to use in case some Englishmen tried to grab them. Finally they all got the hang of it, and I made them test it out on the guys. They had a lot of fun with that, especially Cara and Owen.  
  
After he got in his position to strangle her, Cara kicked him in the shin, elbowed his back, and then flipped him over her body. The whole thing was quite humiliating for him, but I think it made Cara like him more. Wallace had demanded us to move out that night, before any more soldiers could come our way.  
  
It was hard to leave my friends again, for we had too much to talk about still. I worried that more soldiers would come and seize the village, but Maddy assured me no one would get through them. I watched as Cara and Owen shared their first kiss, and I almost cried in spite of myself. Me, cry? Over lovey stuff? Horrifying.  
  
A total of 47 days we spent recruiting people of all ages. Time was running by so quick, for we moved so fast it was hard to keep track of where we were. I kept my mind to my practice. I rarely got sore now, for I was used to every ache and pain possible in the body. My hatred, again, subsided. One day, the sun came out again, a sight I hadn't seen for months. We rejoiced, and by that time everyone was rejuvenated with happiness and determination. Our hour of mourning was over, and it was time to begin anew. I welcomed the change with open arms.  
  
We now had a total of 517 men, and growing each day. It's amazing how the numbers grew, but not really, considering Wallace's reputation has grown monumental, and not a single child hasn't heard the story of him. It seemed I, too, had gotten a reputation among the villages. I didn't know it would spread and be such a big deal that I was the only girl. It seemed so menial to the guys now. But when we came to different villages, everyone wanted to know if the stories were true of a girl that fought like a man. What times we live in.  
  
These days I rarely got to talk to Hudson. Since Hamish (Wallace's right hand and best friend) lost his father in the battle of Falkirk, Wallace needed a new elder to step up and become one of his leaders, and my comrade was chosen. He was well equipped for the job, and he told me everything they discussed. It was good to know our plans, for everyday us simple folk had to rely on their judgment blindly to see where we go next.  
  
I can see times are flying by fast, for there is little to tell. Everyday was a routine, with no surprises. I missed the days where everything was fresh and new. It was my one-year anniversary with Wallace's army when Jeremy laid down beside me, and we both looked up into the wondrous array of stars just waiting to be named.  
  
"Maura.." he began. He grinned like the devil at me, and I wondered what was going on. "You know its been a year since you've joined us?"  
  
I knew very well, and I nodded. He continued. "Do you remember the first time we met? You were all bratty with me and demanded to see that prisoner?"  
  
I remembered well, and I laughed to indicate I did. "yeah, and then you challenged me to sword fight with you, though you knew perfectly well how capable you were of defeating me."  
  
He turned to face me. "Nuh uh! YOU challenged me, sweetheart," he sneered. I slapped his stomach playfully.  
  
"You know, you still owe me that rematch."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "What? You think you could actually beat me now that you've learned how to use a sword?"  
  
"Ha, ha. Funny. Though I bet I could!" I boasted. I saw a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You want to go right now, lass? Cause I'm ready." I groaned and shook my head. It was too late, and I was too tired. The nightly breeze settled in, and I shivered. He saw that, and in turn wrapped his arms around me. This was the first time he had tried to do that since that night before the battle, and that was months ago. And he didn't know he was doing it then. I let him.  
  
"A lot has happened in a year." He conceived. "I honestly never thought that the best years of my life would be in an army, but they are."  
  
I agreed. "I can't imagine life without all this, you know?" He nodded slowly.  
  
"I can't imagine life without you, Maura," he stuttered to say. I was taken aback. Did I just hear right? "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I did hear correctly. What was I supposed to say? For a moment I said nothing, for fear that what I would say next would change my relationship with my best friend.  
  
Finally, I spoke. "You are too." And I meant it. I truly meant it. Throughout this year I wasn't sure what my feelings of Jeremy were, they were mixed. Never before had he hinted at anything other than friendship, so I went along with it. But deep down, I knew that this would happen. Very deep down, but still there. It just took a while to dig these feelings up to the top, and now I knew that those feelings were true, and I wasn't just daydreaming. This changed everything.  
  
He leaned in close to me, and I think he wanted to kiss, so I decided to just let fate happen. At that very moment Owen decided to stumble up to us. "Hey guys, what are you-" He stopped short. Jeremy and me looked up in surprise and embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you there..." He walked away with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"No, we weren't" Jeremy started to say, then stopped. His cheeks turned a deep red rose, as did mine, I'm sure. He got up and walked away. I was totally confused. What just happened there? Was he just acting on the spur of the moment, or did he really have feelings for me? I couldn't imagine anyone have those kind of thoughts towards me, just because no one ever has. The boys in our village always looked to Maddy, Cara, or Elsa, never me. Had I almost made the biggest mistake in my life? Maybe I didn't truly have feelings for Jeremy, maybe I was just looking for a quick romance right now. Yes, that's it.  
  
I didn't like Jeremy that way. I couldn't. It wouldn't be right. He was joking, or acting on impulse, wasn't he? 


	9. Wild Hearts- Never broken

Chapter 9-Wild Spirits are never broken  
  
****Warning, a very…um…gory sad chapter****  
  
  
  
For two months Jeremy never again tried to make a move on me, which made me even more so confused. But I tried not to think of it, and nobody spoke of it. By now the whole regiment was tired and bored, and for very good reason. We had not shed a single drop of English blood in months, and we were restless. I had not spoken to Wallace since the time when I was wounded. Stories spread that he and the princess Isabella had seen each other on more than one occasion. After the last trap, where Longshanks had pretended to send her to meet Wallace; but William instead burned the king's men, it is rumored that he and the princess made love. I don't ever believe rumors, but the thought made me smile.  
  
A few weeks ago the black plague came to our camp, and we lost about fifty men. None of whom I knew, thankfully, but still we mourned. Finally I had gotten up enough courage to go see Wallace. Hudson whispered that he wasn't busy, so I took this opportunity greatly.  
  
I entered his tent and saw him busily scribbling down something on a parchment of paper, so focused he didn't realize that I had come in. I could shoot Hudson for lying to me, saying he wasn't busy. Oh well, no point in turning back.  
  
I coughed to acknowledge my presence, yet still he gave no signs of having heard me. I was about to go when he finally spoke, though his blue eyes were still on his work. "Hello Maura. It's been awhile."  
  
I stopped walking, and turned around. "Yes it has, William." He chuckled, for it was the initial time that I had called him William to his face instead of 'sir' first. He now looked up at me, eyeing me all over.  
  
"I see you've grown more beautiful and strong by the day. Been practicing, have ye?"  
  
I nodded. "Sorry for intruding on you, but Hudson told me you weren't busy."  
  
"Ay, I'm not." Now that was a lie if I ever heard one. And he knew it too, but I said nothing. "I know you Maura, so spit out whatever you want to say before I decide to BE busy."  
  
My eyes gleemed. "Alright, alright. William, I wanted to ask you something, because if I talked to my friends about it they'd give me some dumb reply and it just wouldn't help me-"  
  
He covered my mouth with his finger and whispered, "Just say it Maura."  
  
I bit my lip. Here goes nothing. "Well, the thing is…how do you know….O god I can't believe I'm asking you this. How do you know when a boy likes you?" Once the words escaped my mouth I wanted to shove them back in. How dare I ask such a personal question to the warrior who has no time for such nonsense.  
  
He started laughing. And wouldn't stop. He went on like a raging lunatic for a couple minutes, and the whole time I didn't know whether I should laugh with him or be embarrassed. I felt very small, and blushed deeply. I saw tears form in his eyes from laughing so long, and finally I was fed up. Warrior or no warrior, he need not scoff at me. I shoved my hands on my hips.  
  
"This is not a laughing matter."  
  
This made him laugh even harder. I rolled my eyes at his immature behavior. "I'm sorry Maura, but that was about the last thing I would expect you to say. And the way you said it…" He grinned at me, and I just raised an eyebrow. "Alright, alright lass, I'll stop playing with ye. Your talking about Jeremy, aren't you?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" I inquired. He nodded.  
  
"I knew this would happen for some time. Did he say something that made you think he would? Or do you just have a crush on him?"  
  
"I think both. He, tried to kiss me several months ago, but we were interrupted, and he hasn't discussed it since. He sort of avoids me now." William sat there, nodding as if he understood what I was talking about.  
  
"it seems to me lass that he finally opened up to you, but without realizing it. He probably didn't know he even had feelings for you until then, and now he's so shocked that he wants to avoid you just incase you don't feel the same way."  
  
"But that night I basically TOLD him I felt the same way."  
  
He pondered this for a moment, then answered. "Jeremy is a fickle boy. You have to lay it out for him your true feelings. And believe me Maura, I've seen the way he stares at you. There's love there." This made me smile uncontrollably. Love? Jeremy? For me? Maybe a crush, but love?  
  
"Stop staring at me so, child." I got out of my trance and shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you William. You've helped me out…..to an extent you'll never know."  
  
He let go of my hand and gave me a hug. This was so unexpected and so out of place!  
  
He stared at me deeply. "Maura, you want to know something? I've never had children, and God only knows if I ever will. Even though we don't get to talk a lot, I see so much strength in you, and it reminds me of Mullen. You've been, like the daughter I never had. I just, I just want you to know that. You've saved my life, proved yourself worthy over and over again, and at the end of the day you wonder if your good enough for this army. I'll never understand you, lass, but you've brought me so much joy and laughter." This was the highest compliment I could ever receive, and coming from my commander and friend made it more delightful. He had just proclaimed me to be like a daughter to him, and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I hate wishy washy moments, so I tried to restrain from crying. It was like an omen though, that he should tell me all of this. At that moment a rider came up to his tent.  
  
"Sir William!" He called. Wallace patted my back and opened up the tent.  
  
A cloth was thrown at his hand, and he caught it. Seeing it, and its meaning, brought tears to his eyes. I knew what it was. It belonged to Mullen. "A pledge from Robert the Bruce. He wants us to unite."  
  
A man I barely knew, the Irishman , came up along with Hamish. "William, now don't go do something stupid," Hamish yelled. I saw Wallace fetch a horse and mount it.  
  
"It's a trap, you KNOW it!" Hamish continued to say.  
  
"Robert the Bruce would not betray us again. I saw it on his face in Falkirk." Stephen warned.  
  
"Your mad!" Hamish continued to shout in disbelief. With his sword in place, William took one last look at us.  
  
"I'll be fine." He nodded to us, kicked his horse, and swiftly rode off across the thick mist that was forming. I was so utterly confused, but held my tongue. Hamish kicked the grass, and Stephen sighed deeply.  
  
I'm shaking. It is four days after Wallace left, and the news penetrated the men as a sharp sword would. Wallace is captured, and being held for treason in England. This could not be happening. This is a nightmare that should NOT come true. But it has. Our leader, our fearless, strong willed leader has been arrested by Longshanks. When I heard the news I stood in disbelief. "No, your wrong." I stated, but the truth sank in. I punched the closest thing: a tree, as tears poured out of my eyes. It was only days ago that he had told me what I was to him. As soon as Hamish and Stephen heard the news, they rushed on their horses and rode out, to try and save their comrade. They told us all to stay there, and wait for further instructions. We wait now, to hear from them. But the wait is crucial. I want to DO something, to help him. But orders were orders. Owen and Douglas try to cheer me up, they knew how much I loved and admired that man. Jeremy gives me occasional pats on the shoulder, but mainly continues to stray from me. Now is not the time to tell him how I feel. I want to know that Hamish and Stephen saved Wallace, and that they killed Longshanks while in England. I wanted this war to be over, and settle down, free from the tyranny!  
  
We were so close, we could defeat the army with one final blow. We could win this thing! But our chief is captured, and until he returns we cannot do anything. When a whole week went by with no word, I couldn't take it any longer. In the middle of the night, while my friends were sleeping, I saddled a horse, packing my sword, knife, and other essentials. I mounted the brown mare, and kicked him to move forward, but a boy stopped in front of me. It was Jeremy.  
  
"Maura, we are to stay here. Those are the orders," he said sternly. He crossed his arms.  
  
I had no time for this. "I can't wait any longer. What if something happened to Hamish or Stephen? I have to know, Jeremy. I have to."  
  
He shook his head. "They will be fine. We need to stay here to keep the men in line. They are counting on us Maura."  
  
"Hudson and you will do a fine job of that. You don't need me. Someone has to see what's going on, and it might as well be me." I think my words got to him, for he sighed and got out of my way. I smiled and whispered thank you. He just shook his head, he was mad. But I didn't care. This was something I had to do, and not he or anyone else was going to stop me.  
  
The voyage to England was long and dreary, but I didn't worry about that. I had a mission: to find Wallace, Hamish, and Stephen and bring them ALL home. Home. That was the word I now associated the army with. It was my home, though it wasn't a place. It was my life, my friends, my fighting cause.  
  
Sweat poured from my face as I entered the city I had come to look in. Hundreds of Englishmen and women crowded the streets, bustling around in a rush. I covered my face with a hood, and prayed no one would speak to me, for my Scottish accent was far too great to try and change. Thankfully no one paid me any mind, which made this much easier. Children played in the streets while their parents tried to sell their products of fish, cloth, poultry, vegetables, and whatever else was on the market. This was the first time I had been into an English city where people weren't running for their lives. I encountered an old man in the stocks, crying out a name of a woman, presumably his wife. A little boy ran into a soldier, and once the man's back was turned I saw the boy holding a pouch of the soldier's money. I smiled in spite of myself.  
  
I watched as people kicked the lepers that scurried past. An extremely poor mother with 3 children all dressed in rags stood crying in a corner over a dead man's body, probably the husband and father. Two guards came and carried him away, pushing the family back. I shook my head. England, in some ways, was just like Scotland. The poor outweighed the rich, and the sick were still treated like pesky fleas.  
  
I had no idea where to start looking, and I felt utterly lost in this strange new world, certainly out of place. I was about to ask a nearby woman if she had heard anything about a man charged with treason, but at that very moment someone took hold of me and scurried me to a corner alley. I was too surprised to object. When they let go of me I saw my captures faces.  
  
"Hamish! Stephen!" I exclaimed. They gave me only a look of anger.  
  
"Maura! What in God's name are you doing here? I told you all to wait!" Hamish said with burning eyes. "Are other with you?" He looked around.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm alone."  
  
"I believe we've never been properly introduced. I'm Stephen, at your service," he bowed to me.  
  
"Stephen this is NOT the time!" Hamish barked.  
  
"My friend is right. What ARE you doing here?"  
  
I gulped. "We thought that maybe something happened to you, so I decided to ride out and find out what happened. Well, at least I know you guys are alright. Where's Wallace?"  
  
For this questioned they hushed up, and looked at the ground.  
  
"Well?" I inquired.  
  
"He's up in the North Tower. Heavily guarded. There's no way to reach him."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. "So your just giving up? After all Wallace has done, after all we still need him to do, your going to let a few guards stand in the way? I'll ride out now, and we can have the whole Scottish army creating hell here tomorrow!"  
  
Hamish shook his head. "By then it will be too late lass. He's to be executed today."  
  
"To..today?" I stuttered to say. My legs were beginning to grow weak. "Then why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have…we could have…"  
  
"The sentence was just bestowed yesterday night. Even if we dispatched the army, it would have done no good. Plus, to come in charging blindly is just what Longshanks wants! Its what he expects!" Stephen blurted, his eyes clearly indicating he would have done all this if he could have.  
  
I was not about to let this go though. "So your giving up." I knew very well not to make this worse on them, but I couldn't help it.  
  
They said nothing, but I could see that that hurt deeply. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
Stephen cut me off. "Move it. Soldiers." I looked and saw three soldiers walk by. We started walking the other way.  
  
"When is..when is he getting executed?" I couldn't believe I was saying those words.  
  
They didn't have to answer, for a blast of noise filled the marketplace inside the castle. The trumpets sounded, as people started to gather around a platform. Two dwarfs, obviously the entertainment, came on the wooden stage and started regaling the crowd with their antics. Not this. Not now. This was too much to take in.  
  
The midgets soon finished with their comedy show, and two huge gates opened. I stood on my heels to see who it was, and was dismayed when I saw the state Wallace was in. His eyes were of defeat, and his face a total wreck. It was a piteous sight, and I gulped. Suddenly hundreds of things were being thrown at him from all directions, from apples, to scraps, to even mud; everything found on the ground was thrown at him, and I wanted to smack them all right then and there. Only Hamish and Stephen held me back. They booed and prodded him, mocking him as a worthless son of a bitch. All they knew was that he was a traitor, a scum that had to be dealt with. No one knew of his glorious deeds or his will for freedom, they only saw a vicious man who had invaded England and killed their soldiers. A savage. I stared at his face, looking for some sign that everything would be alright. He looked straight forward, not at any given point, but just stared.  
  
A girl beside me threw a piece of tomato that hit him square on the cheek. It burst and smeared all over his face. I was so furious I immediately punched her right in the back, hard. She cried out in pain, and turned around. I merely stated, "Sorry about that." She turned back around, giving me a horrible look, and rubbed her spine. I smiled. Bitch.  
  
Looking back up at Wallace, I saw that they had finally taken him off that device, and now he was standing on the platform, with what looked to be some form of judge or cardinal. I couldn't tell, for I didn't know the different names, but he seemed to be of some importance. He had on a red robe, with a golden cross across his neck, signifying that he was with the church. His bushy eyebrows and long black and gray hair told me all I needed to know about him: he was a hard, cruel man, one that loved to punish others. He disgusted me. He took Wallace and stared him in the face. "Bow down, kiss the royal emblem, and the death shall be quick." he stated to Wallace, a smile forming across his old crisped lips.  
  
Wallace did nothing of the sort, as I expected him to, and the man rolled his eyes. "Hoist him up." He told the guards. They nodded, and quickly tied William against a board. His arms, feet, and neck were bound tight. I wondered what they would do, and then it hit me.  
  
"Please, God no!" I said. But my words meant nothing in this sea of enemies. I watched in horror as his body was lifted into the air, held on only by the tiny rope that started to stretch all his joints and muscles. The man in the red robe, with a smirk plastered on his face, nodded to a guard, and in turn he urged the mule forward, making the ropes bind tighter on Wallace's arms and legs. His legs were now a deep red, and his arms changing frequently from orange to red to purple. At any moment I thought his shoulders would be pulled from their sockets! I saw William gritting his teeth, the pain obviously too much to bear. Suddenly my eyes shot not to his legs, but to his head, as the guard had decided to strangle that part next. He was now hanging only by the rope around his neck, his feeble legs dangling in thin air.  
  
He was choking! He squirmed, flailing his arms, desperately trying not to suffocate under the tight hold of the cord. He gaggled, straining to catch a few breaths. I silently cursed at that man in red, that persecutor who dares say he is a man of God. Finally they pulled Wallace down, and he hit the floor, striving to breathe again. It took him a few moments to regain total consciousness, and he looked around the courtyard, perceiving everyone in sight. He didn't look our way, though I wish he did. I wanted him to know that we were there, and we were with him.  
  
I looked around at the gazing crowd, as many laughed and pointed at the prisoner. Pigs, all of them. Not a single face did I see actually see look merciful. All were under Longshank's spell, thinking that all Scotsmen were horrific barbarians that deserve to die a thousand deaths. God I hope that man dies soon. The rumors were that our so called king was very ill, and had even lost the power of speech. His son, a weakling, would resume the thrown in a month. I pray everyday that someone would kill his sorry ass. To me, he was no threat. And knowing that Isabella would truly rule this kingdom gave me hope that one day life would be better for us all.  
  
My thoughts now came back to the torture that was going on only fifty feet in front of me. The careless monster was now speaking to my hero, saying, "Stand on your knees. Kiss the ring, and the pain shall stop." Wallace continued to catch his breath, lying on the floor. After a minute or two he desperately tried to lift up his chest. He was now on his knees. The red man smiled, he thought he had defeated the great warrior. But no such luck. William now pushed up, and stood facing his tormentor. This gave the red man a bit of shock, and he turned around, embarrassed by such insolence. I actually smiled. 'That's right, ye bastard. We Scots don't bow down to the likes of you, even in agony'. But my smile soon was swept away when he uncovered the next form of torment. A cloth was snatched up, revealing eight vicious weapons of mass suffering. Tools that were used to open people up were lying there, and it sickened me. How could man be so cruel to one another?  
  
Wallace was laid on a bench, in the shape of a cross. Didn't they know that they were now portraying him in the same light of how THEIR savior Jesus Christ had died? No. Because they were ignorant fools. The man whispered something in William's ear that I couldn't hear due to the crowd's whispers between each other. This was not the normal everyday death sentence being carried out. Usually the crowd was used to seeing beheadings, or hangings, but never a torture so great as this. I saw the looks as young people started to say that this was going too far. Girls no more than ten were looking away in fright.  
  
What I saw next will stick in my mind till the end of my days. It haunts me even now to recall it; it was more gruesome than any battle, any kill, any fight I had ever witnessed. I looked to Hamish and Stephen for a split second, seeing the tears and loss in their eyes. They could do nothing, and they were here watching their best friend die a horrible death. My eyes stole back to the platform, and what I saw almost made me throw up. A guard had cut open Wallace's stomach, wrenching his weapon down and around, pouring out the intestines and guts, but making sure his prey was alive to feel every bit of it. William's eyes shot open, and though he could not utter any scrams of anguish, everyone that watched knew that he was inside shouting for the pain to stop. The guard took another tool, and jammed it back inside the body, twisting and turning it with much precision. William's head jerked back and forth, and he expressed silent sounds of terror. My stomach began to ache, and I crossed my arms around it. My eyes couldn't be taken off the sight that was bestowed on me. My mouth stood agape, as realization hit that I could do nothing to save him from this pain. I breathed heavily, and watery tears shot down my cheeks. Inside I was raging, but I could not show that off in front of the crowd. I bit my lip to the point where it started to bleed.  
  
"Please Lord, save him from this. Save him Father." I prayed, whispering it so as only I could hear my words. Silence befell the crowd, as they waited to see what would happen next. The man in robes came up to Wallace yet again, bending forward right next to his face. Still the guard continued to work on William.  
  
"I can make this all go away, William. Just say one word. One word, and the pain will be gone." He looked on to the axe, implementing what he meant. "Mercy. That's all you need to say."  
  
In one voice, the crowd spoke. "Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" Children younger than five called it out, as well as men whom moments before laughed at Wallace. Everyone now felt obligated to give this man some last bit of hope. It weird how the crowd had changed so quickly, but that is the way of the world. No one, not the killers or thieves, wanted him to suffer more. I found myself uttering those same words, wishing with all my heart that he would end this torture.  
  
Hamish and Stephen did the same. "Mercy William, mercy." I watched as the man who I had grown to love stared into the sky, thinking through this ultimatum. He still gasped for breath, and the man in robes hushed us.  
  
"My friends! The prisoner wishes to say something to you!" Silence. Complete utter silence. Everyone wanted to strain to hear what this man had to say. Mercy William, I said silently. Let this end.  
  
A moment passed as he tried to get in enough breath to speak. I could hear nothing but his gasping. Then, with the same booming voice from which he had spoken when we first met, he screamed, "FREEEEEEEDDDOOOMMM!!!!!!!" With his fate now chosen, I shut my eyes. Even now, he was playing the part of a hero. He wasn't backing down. He could have, but he didn't. His soul had cried out what he truly wanted, what we wanted. And yet I wish he didn't. I hung my head down, too overcome with emotion to stare back up into those eyes of his.  
  
The mob still stood silent. Not one eye was dry, not one heart astounded. I looked back up just in time to see Wallace stare at us. He looked at me for a split second, and I will never forget it. He seemed to be praying for us, that God give us strength. His eyes ventured to someone, I'm not sure, moving through the crowd. He locked his eyes on this person. It was then that the axe came down. A final attempt to kill his spirit. But his spirit was something that could not break. I shut my eyes, and cried into Hamish's chest.  
  
Flashes of scenes shot before me. The time when I first saw Wallace riding by, his head held high, his eyes so full of hope for his people. The Battle. Him shooting through the English, killing them as easy as flies. The arrow. Shooting him in the shoulder/high part of the chest. Me nursing him back. Our last encounter. Him hugging me, telling me he thought of me as a daughter. All gone. He was gone. He was the reason I joined this rebellion, and he was gone forever, killed by the enemy that never showed his coward face. 


	10. Lost and Found

Gone. There is no other word to say, and an emptiness has surrounded me. Wallace was not supposed to be a martyr; I always thought that maybe, one day, he would be my king. I would have served him to the end, just like I did when he was my commander. They say his body was torn apart immediately afterward, and sent to various cities. It was supposed to scare the rest of our army, but it did no good to me. The ride back was one of the most solemn journeys I ever faced. I rode alongside Hamish and Stephen, and both said nothing the entire time. They just always looked toward the sunset, their eyes never evading it. 

I could not tell the men. When we rode back without our leader, it was as if everyone had already known. No one asked us right away, just stared. I saw men shake their heads, and others cry or throw out there anger on various objects. When I came upon Jeremy, Owen, and Douglas; I saw for the first time a look of anguish in their eyes. Come to think of it, most of the men had this look. It was as if, without their leader, they thought we didn't stand a chance. The moment Jeremy and I were alone, I threw my arms around him and cried. He slowly put his arms around me tightly, and swayed me back and forth, rubbing his hands along my back. "Shhh," he whispered, but I didn't obey.

A week went by, and by now the atmosphere had lifted a little. People still weren't smiling, but agony did not appear on their faces. Or so it seemed on the outside. As I awoke I found a few men packing, and some were already walking away.

I called out to them, "Wait! What are you doing?"

One of the men, a young one by the name of Martin, turned back to face me. "Leaving, lass. As should you. It's a lost cause now." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and I gave him a glare. He continued to walk.

I ran to fetch Hamish, and told him of what was going on. He, along with Hudson and Stephen, scrammed to catch people before they left.

Hamish through up his arms. "Friends! I say, what ARE you doing?" Everyone had gathered around the thirty or so deserters, and surrounded them in a circle.

"I'm going home. What hope do we have now without Wallace? He was the only thing England was scared of!" The others murmured their agreement, and I could see the hatred the rest of the army was building up for these few.

I came next to Hamish, and spoke to the whole army for the first time ever, but my voice never wavered. "How can you say that? The king is dead! His son is the biggest sissy in England's history, and you dare to say that he was only afraid of Wallace? We ARE Wallace. Don't you see? This was Longshank's last plot against us. He knew that with Wallace dead, we would tuck our tails between our legs and flee. He was expecting it. His son expects it too. They think we hide behind our leader, but that is not so. WE are the backbone behind the England's fear of Wallace. How DARE you proclaim we have no hope. Have you learned anything from Sir William?" I looked on, and discovered all eyes were on me, staring intently. "He taught us to believe in ourselves, and that together we can break apart from the tyranny England bestowed upon us. He is no different from you or me. We all want the same thing, and that is our key to winning this revolution." I paused, then stared sickeningly at the deserters. "If you leave now, then what possible hope can we have? If we band together, we stand a chance. But in your leaving, you proclaim Longshank's thoughts on us to be true. Run now, and you'll destroy everything we've worked so hard to build. All those deaths at Falkirk will be on YOUR heads. Can you live with that?" I got no answer. "CAN YOU?"

I had never spoken so fiercely or as passionately before, and it was as if Wallace himself had put those words in my mouth. That made me smile just a tiny bit. He really is in me. The boy I had talked to before, Martin, nodded at me. He picked up his bag, and walked back over to camp. I smiled at him, and then looked on to the others. One by one, each joined our band again, until finally there was no one who stood with their decision to leave. No one spoke, yet all eyes were still strangely on me. 

I gulped, and Stephen patted my back with pride. It was at that moment that it struck as to what makes a good leader. I always thought Wallace just had some magic ability to make the people follow his every word, as if he was a god. But no. Here I was, a shy girl to many, convincing an army not to leave. If you just make a path for people to follow, they will. Wallace had that gift. And now I realized, I too, could have that gift.

Though no verbal induction took place, the leaders now invited me to every meeting they had. They knew from my speech, and from my fighting, how qualified I was to attend. They also knew of Wallace's love for me, and I think that also made the deciding factor to let me in on all our plans. Every other night; Hudson, Hamish, Stephen, an elder named Gabriel, Jeremy, and I would gather to discuss the happenings in England, and our next move.

"I say we barge in on our dear new king, slit his throat, and that will be the end of it," Stephen clammered. This was the third time that night he had suggested it. We shook our heads.

"Although our friend may be seriously disturbed, he does prove a point," Hudson examined. We all turned and listened intently.

He went on. "The time to strike is now, while he thinks we are at our weakest point. Though the new king may be a bit…stupid, he still has a whole council full of military tacticians, and I bet you all are saying that without us having a leader right now, they should come and knock us off once and for all." We all nodded our agreement.

Hamish, itching his beard, spoke. "Do you think the men are ready?"

I answered that question. "Believe me, sir, they are more than ready. We've been ready for months now, and I'm sure they want revenge just as bad as us." It was the first time that I had spoken formally at these meetings. I usually sat back and analyzed each view. 

"Good point, lass, but remember, revenge is not always an ally," Gabriel brought up. "If we are to go back, we need a solid plan with no failure possible. We can't just barge in there as Stephen suggested and kill the king. We need to put an end to this as a whole, but without having England hate us. We need to make the king out to appear horrible to his people. If his people are against him, then we will know that no more suffrage will come to our country. That is the only revenge worthwhile."

"If our troops get within 50 feet of him, they WILL kill him." Jeremy proclaimed. "No matter what your orders may be, they will not let William's death go peacefully."

I cut in. "If we make a plan so that we promise his head to them, they will obey. I don't think sneaking around England will do us any good. I know you all won't like this, but I think one more battle, a formal battle, will end all this. If we win, they cannot say we fought like savages. And…in doing so….a king will arise for our country." They all looked at me funny. I grinned but did not share anymore with them. With all that to reflect on, Hamish adjourned the meeting, and I fell right to sleep.

The next couple of days were long and tiresome. Our meetings were held for countless hours on end, but no one spoke of my suggestion again. No one wanted what happened at Falkirk to happen again, and that is why I think they rejected my plan. It was at one of those endless councils in the early hours of the mornings that we had a visitor. 

"Hamish, someone's approaching," Owen explained from outside the tent. I was wondering what those shouts outside were going on about. Hamish quickly drew his sword and raced out the tent, as did the rest of us. A man was riding towards us, at a slow pace. I squinted my eyes to the misty black field, and could only spot a shadow. I held the edge of the handle of my sword with my left hand, gripping it tight to make sure if this was a trick at least I could defend myself. 

Suddenly a familiar grave face came into view, and I released my grip. "It's Robert the Bruce!" Stephen exclaimed. It was indeed, and he bore a white flag, probably just in case anyone did not recognize him, it would show that he surrendered willingly. At the sound of his name, swords were drawn. Our men had blamed Wallace's death on the Bruce, and they did not trust him. 

"Put yer swords away lads!" Jeremy shouted, and the men timidly obeyed, though I could see hatred forming on the edges of their eyes. 

His face solemn, the noble hopped off his black mare and greeted Hamish and Stephen with a sober handshake. They both knew he was not to blame for any of this, and they hugged him back like a brother who was also a victim in this god forsaken war. The men relaxed a little at this greeting but were still watchful. Hamish gestured to go inside the tent with us. I didn't know whether to follow them in or not. With the Bruce there, maybe they didn't want me. But good ol' Jeremy put his arm around me and pushed me inside.

Robert shook everyone's hand, including mine, though he was a little surprised to see me at a counsel meeting, and he made no remark. Hudson got right down to it again. "We are very glad you have come to join us Robert. We need a man of your stature and tactics to help us."

He spoke in a very regal way, "Thank you for not killing me on sight. I know things haven't been the best between us lately. I haven't had the courage to face you all since…it happened. Ever since the other nobles betrayed me, I've thought nothing but what I could do to help you. So…where do we stand?"

Everyone nodded to each other, as if signaling that he could stay. "We need to strike. But the matter is…how? And when?"

Robert the Bruce, with a defiance in his eye, spoke clearly, "We will wait."

No one wanted to do this, and everyone made that clear with defiant shouts of protest. Hudson held up his hand. "Let him finish."

The Bruce nodded a thanks and continued. "I know you don't like it. There's nothing I want more than to go straight back into England and kill the king in his bedchamber. But we must be smart about this. We still do not have the means to defeat England's tyrannical grip. We must go about this as tactfully as possible. I propose a battle." Everyone turned to me, for here The Bruce was uttering the same nonsense I had a few days before. I smiled in spite of myself. Maybe this Bruce was worth listening too.

~~~~~A week later~~~~~

June. Mornings are usually wet and misty, due to the rainy season. A bleak gray sky appeared over the horizon, in which a soft, light orange followed its path. As was ritual in my heart; I closed my eyes, reached to the ground and picked up some dirt, and let the wind trickle it through my fingers away into the world beyond. It was my tribute to Wallace, one in which I will hold to the end of my days. A tickly breeze brushed against my cheek, and I smiled. "Good morning to you too William," I said to the sky.

A crackling of a branch behind me. I turned, my sword drawn. Jeremy tripped and fell backward in surprise. "Whoah!"

I felt my cheeks blush, and I eagerly helped him up to his feet. "You scared me."

He brushed off the dirt that smeared across his tunic. "I scared you? I think it's the other way around lass."

"Well you shouldn't be sneaking up on a girl like that," I lectured. He half laughed.

"True. What are you doing in the middle of a field anyway?"

I stopped facing him and turned to look back at the faint sunrise. "Admiring life." He gave me a bewildered look, but then faced the sunrise too. 

"Well, stop admiring it, and start living it."

I turned back to face him. "Wha-" I was stopped short as he picked me up and flew me in a circle. I laughed hysterically, for there was no other reaction I felt.

"Stop!" I said in between laughs. "Jeremy, I'm getting dizzy." He grinned and kept swinging me. After three more circles he tripped and we both fell into the tall grass, his body on top of mine. By now I had learned not to be embarrassed of such things, and I continued to giggle. He, however, stopped chuckling, and stared into my green eyes, searching for something. He leaned in, and finally, we shared our first kiss. His lips were warm and moist, and they gently touched mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back, with our bodies still entwined around each other. I took my shaking arms and placed them in a more comfortable position: on his back. His lips left mine, and a sudden coldness filled me, and I wanted him back. He rushed off me, and sat down with his knees up. I, too, became uncomfortable, and sat up.

He was sweating and blushing, if not for the weird circumstance I would have laughed at him right there. Finally he spoke, averting my gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." This boy was more confusing by the minute. 

I was fed up with his mood swings. "Are you really? Tell me Jeremy, are you just….just toying with me? You say you want me, you tried to kiss me before, and then when we were interrupted you don't make a move again for months. What is it you want?" I know that sounded cold, but I needed to know.

He gulped, and ducked his head in shame. In a tiny voice, he whispered, "I want you, Maura."

I rolled my eyes. "I find that hard to believe when you whisper it like that." 

His eyes rose defiantly. "Then maybe this will better explain it." He leaned in again, but this time kissed passionately which such force I've never felt. He wrapped his arms around me. He felt so strong, and I so protected. Finally he stopped, and broke away. "Now do you believe me?" My eyes were still closed, the shock not yet over. Dang, he was good at this. I opened them slowly, and the first thing I saw was a grin. I nodded vigorously. 

"But why did you wait so long?"

"Maura, believe me, I didn't want to wait that long. I think about you day and night, and whenever I'm with you all I want to do is kiss you….its just, I'm scared of what you think."

"Jeremy, when you said I was the best thing that ever happened to you, do you remember how I also said that YOU were the best thing to happen to ME?"

He blushed again, and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you were just saying that…I didn't know if you meant it or not." 

I laughed genuinely, and he joined in. "I tell ye, boy, we make a pair, don't we?"

He nodded. "So…what happens now?"

I answered that question with a smile. He understood immediately, and we leaned in for another kiss, one I will remember for a VERY long time. 


	11. A final goodbye

Chapter 11- The final chapter

I am now a forty year old mother of two children. I sit back in my wooden chair, reliving what seems so very long ago, no being able to write what came next. Words are only one element in explaining your feelings, and they don't always flow into the hearts of the readers. I doubt that my words can ever comprehend the journey I have been through; and they certainly can't tell all my emotions. I can only hope that maybe, just maybe, someone will come across this and relive it through my eyes, understanding my spirit and soul. 

My hand shakes as I write the conclusion to this epic tale of courage. How can I conclude it when my life has not yet come to an end? Very well. This is not the conclusion to my life, but the final chapter to a special part of it. Closing my eyes, I remember the battle.

Sweat poured from the faces of my companions, whom I have come to love. I watched with teary eyes as Hamish through Wallace's sword into the air. A roar rose up from the crowd of Scotsmen, as we charged the English with fury. "For you, William," I whispered to the wind. Raising my sword, I, too, attacked my enemy. It was raining blood the second we collided into each other. Screams filled the air as swords, arrows, axes, and anything else sharp flooded into the chests of men. Death had surrounded me once again.

Suddenly my eyes turned to see a familiar face fall to the ground. "Hudson!" I screamed, but could not get to him as soldiers rushed me left and right. My breath quickened as rage filled inside my heart. I swung violently at anything with two legs. Blood flung in my face, but there was no time to wipe it away. I had learned once before that battles were a horrible deed, but this one needed to be won. For my sake. For Wallace's sake. For the sake of my country. 

I stole my eyes away from the enemy for a moment, watching intensely as my king, Robert the Bruce, high on his horse, burn a flag he had stolen from the English. He waved it around, yelling out words I could not hear. It seemed for a moment that everyone had stopped for a moment to look upon this, as a symbol that we would defeat and conquer. 

"Retreat!". I heard that voice and desperately searched for its owner. An English soldier. The English were retreating. My stomach flew up in knots, and my eyesight became blurred. I knew at that very moment that it was all over. My whole life had been waiting for this. Flashes searched before my eyes, of my life as a soldier fighting for the freedom of my country. Of the friendships I had made along the way; of the love of my life. The English were defeated. Wallace's dream had finally come true. 

Opening my eyes, I am now back in my room. My son William is playing in the fields, running free from tyranny. My husband is off hunting for supper. The baby Isabella is crying because she has to burp. I see now, that one man's vision has caused all this. No more fear, no more hiding, no more bloodshed. My life is peaceful.

Queen Isabella is happily reigning in the land of England, with her daughter by her side. My king made an alliance with her that has been in effect for more than fifteen years. Prince Edward died shortly after the battle from the Black Plague, a most unfortunate matter.

It seems that only happiness should be in my heart, but that is not so. I lost many friends during the hard years in Wallace's army. They did not die in vein though, and they live on through me. I close my eyes once more.

"Jeremy??" I called violently. "Jeremy?"

"Maura?" A whisper, but heard none the less. I search the fog filled field, listening for that voice that warms my heart. 

"Jeremy I do not see you!" I was scared. The battle was over, but the fog was so thick that anything could pop out. 

"I'm here." Another whisper. I frightfully look down, to find my horror come true. There he was. A man I loved with the deepest part of my soul, lying on the ground. Tears stung my eyes as I knelt before him.

Taking his hand in mine, I could only shake my head.

He looked up at me, his eyes glazed over. "Remember that night that we sat and just stared at the stars? It was the best night of my life."

I knew where he was going with this. "Oh no you don't. Don't start talking crazy talk, Jeremy. Come on, I'll get you out of here." I proceeded to pick up his body, which fell limp on my back.

I walked a little ways, out of the field and laid him against a tree, my body hurting and exhausted. "Ye've gained a little weight, boy. I think a diet is in store for ye."

This caused a smile, weak but still present. "it's been a long journey we've had, ain't it?"

I nodded. "That it has. And I wouldn't have traded it for anything."

"Neither would I, lass. Neither would I."

He died in my arms that very moment, before I could even utter the words, "I love you." Freedom had a price. It cost me everything I held dearly, so that I could start anew. For years I wondered, why me? Why did I not die on that battlefield that day. What made me so different? But then I remember something William Wallace once told me. "Some of us will walk away from all this. Those are the people that will tell the story of how their parents fought for their children's freedom, and won. They will tell the young ones of every single man they knew that died fighting for the lives of Scotland's offspring. You will be one of those people Maura."

If only I had known then what those words actually meant. I will tell them, William. I will tell them my story, of how I fought alongside you….for freedom….for life. 


End file.
